


He Is An Addams!

by NazakiSama166



Series: Horror and Fluff [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Addams Family Levels of Violence, Addams Family References, Alternate Universe - Addams Family Fusion, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And He Is A Little Shit, BAMF Steve Rogers, BAMF Tony Stark, Bucky Barnes as Captain America, Creepy Fluff, Creepy With Happy Ending!, Dark, Dark Comedy, Death, Demons, Don't Get Between Him And Tony, Everyone loves Steve Rogers, Ghosts, He Will Come Around, Jarvis Is Just There For The 'Steve Is Mine' Drama, Jealousy, M/M, Minor Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Multi, Murderous Steve!, Possessive Behavior, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Love Using Petnames, Steve Rogers as the Winter Soldier, Stubborn Tony Stark, There Is Also So Much Blood!, Though He Only Has Eyes For Tony, Tony Stark Being Done With The Avengers Being In Love Like Idiots, Tony Stark Has Issues, Voodoo doll, Weirdness, a lot of it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24871195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NazakiSama166/pseuds/NazakiSama166
Summary: Steve is a Rogers. But well he was also an Addams on his Ma's side, too. Not something that Tony care about that much if he was honest, not even when all of his teammates seemed to fall in love with the man.But when the man starts confession his undying love for Tony in the form of stalking and bloody sacrifices... well, Tony has two choices, either killing the man for his creepiness or being killed by his teammate for stealing the said man's attention....."They are not even torturing him!" Tony squeaked as he looked at the screen with wide eyes, taking in Hydra's Agents as they Sang Kumbaya and braided the Soldier's hair."They gave him a Malibu Barbie!" Bucky sobbed louder.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Steve Rogers/Everyone, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Thor, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Horror and Fluff [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/867132
Comments: 190
Kudos: 303





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note/Warning: This is a Yaoi story as in male x male. The pairing is Steve Rogers X Tony Stark, with a side of Steve Rogers X Everyone. If it offends you, you might want to turn back now. For those that don't mind that, I hope you enjoy the story. All reviews are appreciated.
> 
> /warning/: This chapter contains, cursing, a much darker approach to The Addams Family, or not depending on what you think ;) darkness, horror elements, blood (A lot of it), creepiness, Winter Soldier Steve! Everyone falls in love with Steve while Steve being murderously and madly in love with Tony! The story is not as dark as it sounds. What I planned to be an angsty horrifying horror story turned out to be a kinky crack mixed with horror… But oh, well, can't help it! This chapter was beta by the amazing 'FluffyKittyCat2'!
> 
> Disclaimer: I will only say this once. I don't own anything and make no profit off this story.

_Note to self, Addams are weird…_

.

…

.

If someone told Tony that today was the day he will lose his Goddamn sanity (And privacy) he would have laughed loudly in their face while walking away, ordering Jarvis to put them on the blacklist for all he cares, but the thing is, that's exactly what happened to him right now. It all started with Barnes, Goddamn Captain fucking America discovering that his childhood friend (And the original Captain America) was still alive, which then ended with him going on his mad quest of catching the Winter Soldier, the most feared assassin in the world. The one that put the fear of God in Natasha Romanov, the ghost stories that everyone feared hearing, lest it was hunted, the Steve Rogers.

Tony didn't even know how, but in the end, he ended up helping Barnes get his friend back after the annoyed man begged Tony for three days straight after Project Insight to help him get his friend back. And as much as Tony loved Barnes' begging, it was honestly getting annoying, so in the end, Tony agreed to help the man and in the next two weeks they were able to catch the Winter Soldier with no issues… that is, if you didn't count Barnes' broken face (Again).

And now here Tony was in debrief with Fury and the team, trying to learn everything about the Winter Soldier in hopes of helping him, not that Fury wanted to help them out of the kindness of his dark little heart, no, but the thought of two super-soldiers was too much to pass, especially when one of them is The Winter Soldier. "Can you please explain this to me, Barnes?" Fury asked as a video start playing. In the video, the Winter Soldier strapped in an electric chair, it was then that Tony knew that they are going to see a torture video, which made Tony tense a little, preparing himself.

But what he saw made Tony's jaw fall down and his eyes widen as he snapped his mouth shut, not even knowing what to do because he could perfectly see that Steve Rogers was getting tortured by the chair. But the thing is, the man was not thrashing in pain, he was not screaming for them to stop, he was actually smirking at them with a dark look in his eyes. "Is that all you got? Why don't you raise it ten volts?" That was what the man said as he let out a satisfied purr when they did that, and Tony swore he heard sobs and cries in the background, probably from the scientists because he was sure he heard "We are going to die!" which made Tony blink and blink and blink some more.

The dreamy sigh he heard from Barnes made him look at the man who was looking at the screen like a schoolgirl watching her crush, making Tony press his lips tightly into a straight line. "He is an Addams…" Barnes said, and where those hearts floating around him?

Hearing the word 'Addams' made everyone freeze in place, and Tony's eyes widened at that if that was even possible. "Wait! Addams? You meant like those creepy people who live in creepy mansions near the graves and are more of scary demons than actual people?" Clint asked, and if Tony could move, he would have clapped his hands for Clint because that was exactly what he thought about… but Rogers doesn't even look like an Addams! He didn't have the dark hair or the olive skin the Addams are known to possess, so what the hell?

"He is an Addams on his mother's side." Barnes waved them off as he let out another dreamy sigh when the video continued to play that scene of Rogers laughing like a villain in horror movies, and the cries in the background increased.

"Then I guess that explains this…" Fury muttered to himself as he played the next video and everyone saw how Barnes' face turned from the dreamy side to the horrifying side in zero seconds, which made everyone turn to the screen, and for the second time that day, Tony's jaw fell on the floor.

In this video Rogers was actually in a bright room full of a childish cartoon drawn on the walls, children's music playing in the background, and a lot of stuffed toys of all shapes and sizes and cuteness were in the room. The Winter Soldier was huddling in the middle of the room while hissing and trying to thrash away from the Hydra agent that was combing his hair while singing him songs that were meant for little babies. Everyone could see how pale Rogers was, and the dark circles surrounded his eyes told them that the man didn't have a good night's sleep in weeks.

The sob that came from Barnes made everyone look at the man in disbelieve, and Tony had to shake his head because... Nope! Nope, and hell to the Nope! This wasn't happening! "You know, I was actually joking when I said that Hydra was nothing but a bunch of weaklings that breaded each other's hair in their downtime, but I didn't mean it literally! This is not even torture!" Tony finally snapped as he stood up and pointed at the video of Rogers whimpering when the female Hydra agent shook a stuffed toy in front of the man (A cute white bear to be specific). This was just… no…

"And what do you know about torture!" Barnes snapped as he sniffled and wiped his tears away trying to be as manly as he could while letting out pitiful whimpers when another video of Rogers being sprinkled with Holy Water appeared. "Look at what those monsters did! They gave him a Malibu Barbie!" A fresh wave of tears started leaving Barnes as he sobbed and repeated the word 'monsters' over and over again. Honestly, Tony didn't even know if there were hidden cameras somewhere and he was the victim of it… God, he should have never left his bed this morning…

Fury, like Tony, seemed to be done with Barnes shit, which was a miracle considering that this was the first time the two of them agreed on anything. "Barnes, quit your whining! If you want to see Rogers that badly then go to the fucking holding cells and see him!" The man snapped which made Barnes sniff a little and turn his head to the commander.

"Does the cell have torture instruments? Spiders? Dried blood? Human organs?" Barnes asked desperately as he looked at the commander with wide pleading eyes, and Tony just opened his mouth and closed it while blinking his eyes, wondering if he went into a parallel universe and now he was in the Twilight Zone.

"Get the hell out of here Barnes!" Fury snapped as a vine popped on his forehead and his eyes turned murderous…

_Needless to say, everyone ran…_

* * *

It was a week later, that Barnes got the green light to get Rogers in the Avengers mansion, mainly because there were complaints from a few (all) S.H.I.E.L.D agents as they complained about hearing heavy footsteps and moans of pain in the dark hallways of S.H.I.E.L.D in the middle of the night, and the next day they all will end up finding trails of dried blood that lead to Rogers' cell. Tony being the only sane person on the team, refused for the man to be within three miles of his mansion, but it seems that Barnes was crafty, as he convinced Natasha and Clint to be on his side, Hell! Even Bruce! And he thought that Bruce was his science bro!

So because he knew that it was going to be a lost cause, Tony grumbled to himself and decided to prepare a room for Rogers, in a far, far, far away corner of the mansion, away from Tony's room, or his labs, or kitchen, or library, or anything that generally matters to him, because if one thing was known, Pepper will skin him alive if she knew he was housing an Addams, and not even the winter collection of high heels would save his hide this time.

So Tony, knowing that he was going to house a crazy Addams, did what every sane person will do… he decorated the room before Rogers did (With humans skeletons if Barnes was to be trusted) he made sure that the room was padded, in hope of the man not hurting himself (It wasn't because he knows that someone will end up trapped here and it wasn't even Rogers, nope!). He even made sure to write on the walls in dried red paint that looked like blood when it dried _'Aren't you glad you didn't turn on the lights?'_ Hell, he went the whole nine yards with spider webs, dark sheets, black carpet, and black curtains and so much more while decorating that room for the man of the hour that was going to show up any minute now (not that he was hoping to be able to scare Rogers or anything).

So here Tony was, pouting as he saw the black S.H.I.E.L.D issued car pulling in his driveway, it was only a few seconds before Rogers was led out of the car in cuffs, with Barnes fluttering all around him trying to make sure that he was OK while ignoring the agents that ran out of the car screaming bloody murder while having a suspicious red substance on their person that Tony wouldn't even bother to think about, for his sanity.

So after a lot of floating and chattering from Barnes, who took Rogers' cuffs and was talking to him like they were long lost friends who had just found each other after graduating college (The sparkling in Bucky's eyes made Tony doubtful at the label 'Friend') Rogers was then lead toward his room, with Tony crossing his fingers behind his back that the man will hate the room enough to run away when he sees it, Addams or not, the room Tony was able to create was disturbing as hell, even by his standard and he has seen a lot of weird shit.

"What the fuck is that Tony?" Barnes squeaked as he eyed the room with disbelieving eyes, turning to the short man with a murderous look on his face. "How could you do this? It's horrible! It's bloody! And no decent human can even live here! It's… it's…" Barnes lost his ability to talk but the glare on his face promised Tony death, and maybe Tony shouldn't have tempted fate, especially when it was going against Captain America.

"… It's home…" A new voice said, which made everyone look around the room to see who was the speaker, and in the end, all of their eyes turned toward Rogers who was touching the dry paint on the padded walls, his face taking in the room with wide eyes, like he couldn't believe himself, and to be honest, even Tony couldn't believe his ears either, because here went Tony's plan of getting Rogers out of his mansion.

"… You like it?" Barnes asked while tilting his head and Rogers nodded without looking away from the torturing instruments thrown around the room like it was nothing and Tony gulped when he saw the sinister sparkle in Rogers' eyes as he took everything in with glee.

"What's your name?" Rogers asked when his eyes fell on the inventor taking a step after step towards Tony, and the brunette wondered why he didn't already back away like his life depended on it, but as always Tony was stubborn as hell, so he stood his ground and glared into Rogers' eyes, which apparently was a mistake, because the man's eyes shined at that, and unfortunately Tony couldn't see the rest of his face curtesy of the Winter Soldier mask that hide the rest of the blond's face that the man didn't seem to want to take off.

"Tony Stark, genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist," Tony said while he tried to smile his egoistic and fearless smile but he was sure that whatever confident smile he tried to paste on his face was nothing but a grimace as he took in Rogers, who hummed.

"It's… a pleasant… surprise to meet you…" The man murmured as he put his hand in his pocket and pulled a black rose out of nowhere trying to give it to Tony, which made the man look at the rose with an eyebrow-raising, wondering why the man will give him a rose that was meant for a funeral. Tony took a step back away from Rogers who was gazing at him with a dark look in his eyes… and maybe Barnes' death glare as he hissed at Tony when the man dared to look at the rose that Rogers wanted him to have was one of the reasons he decided to turn around and walk out of the room, shivering as he heard a mad cackle coming from inside the room.

_Just his luck…_

* * *

As much as Tony wished to say that living with an Addams wasn't weird (even if he was half an Addams half a Rogers) he knew that he was lying to himself (and lying badly)… not only was Rogers weird, but he was the dangerous weird, the kind of weird that will remind Tony of Stephen King's books, the kind of weird that remind Stark of that book 'IT' with the murderous clown.

So as Tony said, life with Rogers was a weird one, not because of the screaming that came from his room in the middle of the night, not because of the blood that would paint the mansion's walls came sunset, not the fake (he hoped they were fake) body parts that will be found all around the mansion, and the blood trails and broken windows… no, Tony got used to it after living with the man for two months, he even got used to (no, not Barnes, that man doesn't deserve his respect when he kept glaring at him like a five years old child every time Rogers' gaze turned to the engineer) Bucky always swooning over Rogers every time the man breathed.

What Tony couldn't wrap his head on was how everyone seemed to be swooning over Rogers. At first, it was only Bucky who was madly in love with the man. Then it became two when Thor started showing interest in said man, always telling him about how Rogers reminded Thor of home and his brother (Tony still refuse to think about that statement, uh-huh, nope, he was not coming near that line of thought at all). Then Natasha came into the mix, something about her always having a crush on the man and that said man was the one who trained her when she was still in the Red Room. Then Clint hopped on board in a creepy way really, because Tony may or may not have caught the man stealing Rogers' underwear… and the most surprising development was Bruce… something about Rogers not fearing the Hulk and seeing Bruce as a real person… Needless to say, Tony was 100% sure that Rogers brainwashed his teammates.

Tony hummed to himself as he walked through the hallways of his house, planning on going out to the gardens, the only place he refused to let Rogers be in, not wanting the man to poison his flowers. He grimaced the whole way when he saw bloody words of threats written on the wall, and he was sure that he saw a creepy doll or two running down the hallways with scissors in their plushy hands as they give childish giggles, making the hair on Tony's neck stand on end… he always hated dolls…

Reaching the garden Tony gave a relieved sigh as he stretched a little, only to freeze in place when he saw rows after rows of tiny graves. Tony could do nothing but hold onto his screams when he saw that his precious gardens were destroyed, white roses were painted red with blood, while the other flora type he had were burned to dust, the fruit trees in his backyard were leafless and dark like coal, with crows standing in rows on their branches, cawing as they gazed at Tony with beady eyes like they were getting ready for a meal.

Tony could only walk through the wasteland that was his beautiful garden, trying to hold his sobs in, whimpering a little when he saw a cat's paw sticking out of one of the small graves… and there! In the middle of all this mess was Rogers, sitting near a small hole while holding his hands together like he was praying. "What the fuck did you do?!" Tony cried out as he rushed toward the man who was lowering a small box in the small grave in front of him.

His words made Rogers pause and he turned to Tony, and the man had to stop in his place as he took in Rogers's face, this was the first time that he actually saw Rogers's face without it being covered by his mask, and in the back of his mind, he grumbly admitted why everyone may have a small crush on the man. "Oh, hello, Mr. Stark, you arrived just in time, I was about to bury this poor animal." Rogers said as he gave a small (creepy, if Tony had anything to say) smile, lowering the box in the hole.

The sound of the desperate meowing coming from the box and Rogers frowning and shushing it after shaking the box harshly broke Tony from his frozen state, and he rushed to take the box out of Rogers's hands. "Are you crazy? It's still alive!" Tony cried out as he opened the box to free the cat, squeaking and letting go of the box when he saw what could be qualified as roadkill inside of the box, looking at him with dead yellow eyes before standing on its legs and run as fast as it can on its broken spine, which was really fast if Tony has to say so.

"Oh… it took me weeks to catch…" Rogers said with a sad voice, and Tony could only shake as he saw that… that thing! start yowling as it hissed at the crows making the birds give a mighty caw before flying away from the trees.

"W… w-what was that?" Tony asked shakily as the cat ran toward the high fences of the mansion and passed through the bars, it was only five seconds before the people outside start screaming and the cars start crashing into each other, he was sure that he heard a man screaming 'It ripped my fingers!'

"A dead cat possessed by a demon, not too common around here… you needed to bury it or the demon wouldn't leave the body and rise in the next full moon to cause chaos…" Rogers said with disappointment coloring his tone, which made Tony give a choked sound and turn to the man.

"What do you call this then? It's ripping people's fingers off! Stop it!" Tony cried out when he saw the dead cat trotting down the road with a human's leg in its mouth, dripping blood everywhere. "Oh my God, oh God, oh God, oh God!" Tony called out in panic as he pulled Rogers from the front of his shirt. "You either stop it or I will rip your balls and shove them down your throat, you get me, Rogers?" Tony screamed as he shook the man back and forth, causing the man to blink his eyes and gaze at Tony with a dazed look. "You are useless!" Tony moans as he let go of Rogers causing him to fall on the ground and he turned around running toward the fence. "Jarvis! Fire the armor now!" Tony called out and a few seconds later the Tony was fully armored and ready to fight the zombie/demon/cat/whatever the hell it was…

_He was unaware of wide eyes taking him in…_

* * *

So Tony could say that Rogers was not only weird but dangerous as hell, and he even begged Fury to take him back after the cat accident, but the man refused, saying something about Rogers needing 'Familiar faces' so that he will be able to 'recover'… though Tony knew that secretly Fury was afraid of Rogers, that's why he doesn't want him in S.H.I.E.L.D, or any where near it… so now Tony was stuck with Rogers as a 'Forever Here' guest, but that didn't mean he didn't scream at Rogers. He screamed at the man for what he did to his gardens, and the dead animals that were buried in his backyard… he doesn't want a Pet Cemetery in his house, the horror of dealing with that cat was enough…

But as always screaming at Rogers meant that he got screamed at by Bucky. He seemed to take it as his place to protect Rogers from him, the man even did a slid show about how Tony was too harsh on Rogers, and that he was holding Steve back from recovering, which made Tony growl at the team and curse Barnes seven ways to hell. If the man was too blind to see how Rogers was, then Tony wouldn't care when Bucky's head get chopped up when Rogers used him a voodoo sacrifice!

Tony grumbled to himself as he hammered into the armor, growling when he saw a part of the armor being ripped off, it was all because of that stupid cat and its harder than steel bite. Tony actually couldn't believe that the cat was able to rip into his armor by using its teeth and claws.

"I apologize…" A voice behind Tony made the inventor jump and turn around, brandishing the soldering iron like a weapon, which Tony lowered after seeing that the person who scared him was no one other than Rogers, which Tony knew that if he wanted he needed the Iron Man armor to even scare that man and not a small soldering iron that probably won't even damage the soldier, even when it was a dangerous instrument.

"What are you doing here?" Tony asked as he put the soldering iron down and crossed his arms over his chest while looking at Rogers with narrow eyes, daring the man to do something stupid—mainly opening his mouth and talking—because Tony swears that he will stab the man if he heard him say another word.

"I came to apologize for what I did… and for what Bucky said; he can be a little… overprotective." Rogers said which made Tony blink and raise his eyebrow at the man, not believing that the man would say something like that. Was Rogers blind to how Bucky was practically salivating every time he came down for breakfast?

"Yeah… overprotective… you sure you didn't notice how the man has been trying to get in your pants since you came here?" Tony asks spitefully, not caring about jeopardizing Bucky's chance with Rogers, still a little bit angry for the mean things the man said to him.

"Oh, I noticed alright, but he is not the one I am interested in, to be honest…" Rogers said which made Tony hum and blink at that, shrugging a little, it wasn't his fault that Barnes'll end up with a broken heart when he learns that his precious 'Stevie' was in love with another person… "You know… it takes a real man to be fearless enough to create his tomb while still alive…" Rogers said as he walked toward Tony which made the shorter man let out a confused noise at that and look up at the man who was caging him, making Tony tense. "If only you could see yourself today, wearing your own armor like a tomb, fighting for your life when any second now you will be crushed into nothing, having the strong will to go down in your armor, and not fearing the destructive power you have…" Rogers sighed dreamily at that, causing a shiver of fear run down Tony's spine as he swallows nervously… " _Cara Mia_ … you took my breath away…" Rogers said as he brought his right hand to Tony, and only now Tony notice the rose stems in the man's hands…

Tony gazed at the rose stems that had the actually roses cut off, leaving only the stalk that was full of sharp thorns and dead leaves. Tony could do nothing but gaze at the stems then at Rogers who was looking at him like he hung the moon in the sky, which was making Tony uncomfortable, especially when he realized that his teammates would kill him if they heard about this. Tony laughed nervously at that and pushed Rogers' hand away from him which made the man's face become crestfallen at that… "I am really sorry… but I… uh… I'm too busy for a relationship… I don't even know you that well… besides, I am sure everyone is going to be mad about this… so sorry…?" Tony was sure he opened his mouth and inserted his foot in it, as he got out of Rogers' arms walking backward, away from Rogers, expecting the man to go into a fit, which he may have been right.

Tony's words though seemed to freeze Steve in his place and he could do nothing but frown, his eyes taking in the short man with a thoughtful gaze. "I won't give up if that's what you think… I would still like to court you; if you are afraid of what your teammates will say, don't worry I will handle them…" Rogers said darkly, which made Tony gulp, and before he was able to open his mouth and insert his foot deeper, the lights flickered off and on, and suddenly Rogers disappeared from the lab like he wasn't even there in the first place. Tony's eyes widened at and he looked around the place wondering where the man disappeared to…

_He has a bad feeling about this…_

* * *

Natasha grumbled to herself as she walked toward the kitchen, huffing when the storm outside increased and the sound of thunder became louder than it was a few seconds ago. The woman let out a sigh, looking at the hallway that Steve's room was supposed to be in with a thoughtful look on her face, biting her lower lip in deep thoughts.

It had been three months since Rogers was brought here, three months of the man being weird but endearing at the same time, she had to admit. At first, she thought that the Winter Soldier was going to be nothing but a headache, a creepy headache considering his Addams hierarchy and him having once upon a time tried to kill her.

But the thing is, Rogers was actually not that bad, he was weird yes, he has that unhealthy obsession with death and blood and gore and strange cursed things, that was for sure. But under all that creepiness, he was actually a sweet man, he was understanding for once, never making fun of her for being a woman. He even looked at her proudly and start telling her about how his cousin Wednesday was like her, beautiful and deadly and won't stop until in her vengeance until the blood of her enemy had soaked her clothes… which as much as it was disturbing, it was actually sweet… in a twisted kind of way…

But the thing is, Natasha knew she had competition, and her biggest threat yet, was Barnes. After all, the man was Rogers' best friend since childhood, and if she wanted to have Rogers to herself, then she needed to get rid of Barnes… or maybe she needed to lay a spell on Rogers so that he will fall in love with her, after all, she did hear the man say that he admires Enchantress for trying to trap Thor in her sexual spell the other day… maybe she will get in contact with one of her old buddies from her dark days…

Natasha hummed to herself as she switched the lights, grumbling when the lights flickered on and off, she is so going to have a talk with Stark about how to maintain his house. The storm raged loudly in the background, but the redhead didn't give it that much thought, going to the fridge with a hum, pausing when she saw the shadow of a man on the wall when lightning painted the sky white followed by a clap of deafening thunder.

"Clint?" She asked as she turned around, frowning when she didn't see anyone in the kitchen with her, causing her hand to unconsciously head toward where she kept her gun, Natasha then shook her head trying to clear it, it was probably just her imagination, she did come home straight from a mission.

She opened the fridge with a thoughtful hum, taking the juice from the fridge and turned around, only to blink when she saw a doll sitting on the counter gazing at her. Natasha shivered at how the porcelain doll looked a little bit like her with the red hair and green eyes, though the doll had half of its face broken, and the white dress she was wearing was drenched with a red substance.

"Goddammit, Clint! Stop it with these childish games!" Natasha snapped, thinking that it was Clint, as the man usually loved playing pranks on her daily, the woman cursed in Russian as she went to the doll, taking it and throwing it in the garbage can with a huff.

She wasn't aware of the eyes that were watching her, and when the lightning lit the room once more, the shape of a person sitting on the ceiling could be seen, and it was looking at the woman with wide red eyes, taking her in. Natasha turned around fast when she felt eyes on her, but she didn't see anyone in the kitchen no matter where she looked, the lights start flickering on and off, making the woman's breath speed up and she gulped… what was going on?

" ** _Natalie_** …" Natasha heard her name being whispered in a child's voice, which made her choke on her breath as she turned toward the door with wide eyes, only for them to widen when she saw someone standing near the kitchen's door. " ** _Natalie_** …" The lights flickered, and instead of the person standing near the door, it was halfway through the kitchen toward her, making the woman flinch and back away, her hand reaching for where she hid her gun, only to not find it, which made her whimper unconsciously. The thunder deafened her with how loud it was, and she swore she only closed her eyes for a Nanosecond, but when she opened them she saw red eyes and wide razor-sharp smile greeting her. " ** _I found you_** …" The voice said in wonder, a giggle could be heard hidden deep within it, and when that thing raised its clawed hand….

_Natasha screamed…_

* * *

Ever since Steve has suddenly disappeared from his workshop Tony was worried, I mean the Winter Soldier himself told him that he was interested in him, even called him 'My Dear' in Italian (How did the man even know he was half an Italian?) of course Tony was weary, he was talking about a man who has a strange fascination with death, who coos at the thought of humans body parts, and who probably got turned on by torture! He had seen enough footage on the Addams family to be sure of that, eating knives for breakfast was just the beginning.

But what scared Tony was how the man said he will handle his teammates if they objected, like Tony's opinion was forfeited in this whole affair, which kinda made him a little mad that the man would immediately turn toward his friends thinking that their opinions matter without asking him for his permission, Tony was thirty-five for fuck's sake! He wasn't a fifteen years old girl that needed her father's permission to date someone, he was an adult!

Imagine Tony's surprise (not really) when he heard an ear-piercing scream coming from the kitchen. Natasha's, if Jarvis was right (which his AI was always right) and Tony should have known that the criminal was no one other than Rogers.

So when Tony finally arrived in the kitchen, he saw Natasha sitting on the floor while hugging her legs, whimpering as she rocked herself back and forth, all the while muttering about _'Pink Tutus'_ , Clint was sitting in front of her snapping his fingers, trying to snap her out of the trance she was in or stop her whimpering… which was a feat considering that she was a scary assassin and was reduced to a whimpering mess by Steve, no less… he now knows how Rogers put the fear of God in that woman.

"Rogers!" Tony snarled when he saw the man crossing his arms over his chest, Tony's scream made everyone, even the whimpering Natasha turn to the angry man who was snarling and looking at Rogers like he would rip him open a new one, which did nothing but make Rogers sigh happily, like being subjected to Tony's rage was the only thing he ever wanted… Tony really needed to find a therapist for the man (that would handle all of the Addams' craziness) and he won't give a fuck about what Barnes says! "What the fuck did you do?" Tony hissed as he took a kitchen knife and held it to Rogers' throat, which only caused the man to look at him like the sun was shining from his ass, which was uncomfortable on so many different levels.

"I summoned a demon." Rogers said with a happy smile, looking at Tony like he was a puppy waiting for praise, which is wrong to think of Rogers like that especially when he was a psycho. "Don't worry, he didn't run this time, I locked it in my room and next time it will go after Bucky." The happy smile widens even more, making Tony scream.

"Look at me you piece of shit! Just because I rejected you doesn't mean that you are to go after my teammates! Why can't you understand that I hate you?" Tony screamed at the man, throwing the knife at the shadow he saw moving from the corner of his eye which got him a moan of pain followed by a banshee scream… then nothing… but the look on Rogers' eyes when he turned to the side to see smoke rise made Tony nearly rip his hair off because the man practically had hearts instead of eyes as he returns his gaze toward Tony.

"Wait, what? What do you mean reject? Stark! What did you do?" Bucky screamed as he took a threatening step toward Tony, planning to kill the man and hide his body in the cemetery that Steve created in the backyard, how dare that man try and seduce his Stevie?

"Don't look at me like that Barnes! It was your boy who asked me out!" Tony's words made the room around him become so quiet, like every sound was sucked out of this universe, and it made the hair on Tony's body stand on end, especially when his teammates looked at him like they were getting ready to kill him and rip his body to pieces, later feeding it to the dogs… a look like that seeing it on Barnes and Natasha, even Clint's face was normal… but for Bruce and Thor to actually look at him like that? OK… Tony needed Jarvis to fire his suit; he was going to Malibu and fuck Fury and his 'The team needed to stay together' shit!

" _Cara Mia,_ the only reason I asked your hand in marriage was that I love and admire you!" Rogers, the bastard he was, butt in, and Tony shivered at the murderous looks he was at the end of, but when Rogers words made sense to him he froze in his place until he felt Rogers taking his right hand in his and start kissing it like no tomorrow. By then Tony shrieked and pulled his hand away, already planning to wash it with holy water lest something happened to him and he caught Rogers's germs.

"Hell no! No! I despise you, Rogers! I wouldn't marry you even if you were the last man on earth! And since when asking me out turned into marriage?" Tony screamed as he backed away from him like the crazy man would do something to him more than the violation he already did. "You better hear me out Rogers because this is your last chance! If you don't knock that shit out, I will personally return you to that fucking cell you were in! I will even give you back to Hydra you crazy fuck! Stay away!" Tony then huffed and rushed out of the room, already feeling that if he stayed any second longer it meant death.

Bucky glared at the man's back as he turned to Steve who was looking after Tony with a sad look on his face, making the man glare harder at Tony's back hoping that he will burn with the power of his glare alone. What did that man have and Bucky didn't? I mean, he knew Steve since the two of them were five and Steve taught him how to scare someone to death! (Literally speaking that is) "Forget about him Stevie, that man is nothing but trouble and heartbreak, you will live nothing but a miserable life if you went after him." Bucky said, only to realize his mistake when Steve let out a choked sound of happiness.

" _Cara Mia_ , wait, Mr. Stark!" That was Steve who cried out and tried to rush after Tony, making Bucky squeak as he held onto Steve's mid-section trying to pull him back from going after the inventor.

"He is not good for you!" Bucky cried out as he was pulled along Rogers who was trying to run after Tony, uncaring of the weight that was holding him back which consisted of every Avenger that wasn't Tony, as they held into Steve in hopes of the man forgetting about the inventor, but to say the truth they were impressed and more in love with how strong Steve was…

_He pulled the five of them like they didn't weight a thing…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Warning/: This chapter contains cursing, darkness, horror elements, creepiness, a little bit of violence, sadness, puppy Steve who tries hard to win Tony's love, and we meet a lot of surprising characters! And who knows what! All reviews are appreciated... A big thank you for the amazing 'Publisher021'! You are a gem!

"It has been three weeks since the day all lives in the world ended…" Tony hissed as he looked at the camera in front of him, already planning his counter-attack still remembers what it felt like to be chased by that stupid Rogers-Addams freak, and to be honest, Tony was about to snap. "I had to do a serious modification to my lab to stop that monster from coming here ever again!" Dum-E could be heard in the background, putting the cute fluffy toys in the place that Tony ordered him to. He was peeping happily as he waved to a cute white bear before returning to his work, ignoring the growls that Tony let out in the corner. "It's hard, living without any human contact, food is sacred and comes every blue moon, there are a lot of assassins waiting for my head out there, but I need to be strong or else! The world is going to end." Tony leaned on his chair, pain and helplessness painting his face as he gazed at the video he was recording, wondering what will happen to him now.

**_"Sir, if I may… I think you are overreacting about master Rogers."_ **

Jarvis' monotone voice made Tony growl as he looked up at the ceiling, wondering how his A.I. would dare betray him like that. Was he on Rogers' side? "Are you on his side? Did he infiltrate you? Are you betraying me?" Tony snapped as he stood up from his chair, growling at the ceiling, and only got a tired sigh in return. Deep down Tony wondered how his A.I. turned out to be like that; sassy and so done with Tony's shit at the same time.

_**"Sir, I don't know what kind of… insanity level you have reached this moment, but I think this is enough… Have you looked at your workshop lately?"** _

The dry tone made Tony huff and he turned to the workshop, grimacing as his eyes fell on the stuffed and flammable toys everywhere, the pink wallpapers that dominated the lab, holy water, and salt in every corner and incense that Tony instructed Dum-E to never let snuff out, all in the hope of banishing Rogers and his demons. And while he was grateful that it seemed to work, Tony didn't even know how long it was going to last before Rogers came into his lab and turned the toys into voodoo dolls, or the salt and holy water into blood and ashes with his creepiness. Tony practically had to change the salt in the corners over six times! It turned black every time Rogers came to knock on his door and plead with Tony to get out! Well, more like scratching at the door like a puppy. But what the hell, black salt! That only proved Tony's theory that Rogers was nothing but a demon!

"Yes? Your point is?" Tony snapped as he walked toward the fridge, grumbling when he got a frozen yogurt out. He needed to do a bit of grocery shopping, but then that meant risking to leave his lab, and Tony wasn't a fool to order his food like he used to, especially when he heard all of his teammates were planning his death after that night Rogers asked him out. And eating poisoned food was the worst way to go, even if it wasn't the first time that Tony had eaten poisoned food, still it was the principle of the thing!

_**"Sir, I am sure that you are overacting, and a day outside of the labs and mansion will do you good. Ms. Potts wants to see you at SI."** _

Jarvis offered as an olive branch and Tony paused in his place, pressing his lips tightly, deep in his thoughts. It will do him some good leaving this insane place, maybe he could even do his shopping in peace and he could tell Pepper about what happened to him. He was sure that the woman would do her wonderful thing and get Rogers kicked out of his mansion! A smile breaks out over Tony's face at the thought, and he starts jumping all over the place in happiness, rushing toward the armors in the corner and ignoring Jarvis who was trying to advise him to get out of the place like a normal person. Like hell! He has a target on his back with five scary teammates after him, and he was not stupid enough to get out of there like he was some defenseless duck waiting to be slaughtered!

It took only a few glares at Jarvis before Tony was in his suit and off to the tower, planning on pleading with Pepper to do something! Or maybe just give him the keys to his Malibu house so he will leave this place forever, if only the woman wasn't buddy-buddy with Coulson then maybe Tony's pleas would have worked, but as fate would have it the two of them had this strange friendship that no matter how much Tony disapproved, the woman won't listen to him and break the friendship she has with the man which made Tony pout like no tomorrow.

"Pepper!" Tony whine as he flies through the window that was thankfully opened, which scatter papers all around the place, though, the strawberry blond-haired woman didn't even look phased, as she continued to sign the rest of the papers, which as much as it made Tony admire her, this was not the time for that, this was his time for trying to convince her that he really has a serious problem.

"Good morning to you, Tony, also you are late." Pepper said as she raised her head from the papers so she did frown when she saw the man look at her with a tired and pale face. "Tony, what happened?" Pepper asked tensing a little in worry, wondering what the man threw himself into this time.

"You won't believe it, Pepper, it was horrible!" Tony whined as he threw himself at the sofa that groaned at the weight of the armor but thankfully didn't break, which made Tony fill a thought in his mind about buying one of those sofas in his workshop. "Barnes forced me to house his supposed dead friend from seventy years ago! And he is an Addams! My life is ruined Pepper, my house is ruined, my beautiful gardens are ruined, and now I have a Pet Cemetery in my house and voodoo dolls running around the place! Please, Pepper, help!" Tony squeaked as he looked at the woman with wide, pleading eyes, waiting for it to click in the woman's mind.

It was only a minute or so before Pepper's eyes widened as she made heads and tails of the weird shit Tony word-vomited to her and when she did, her face paled. "Are you crazy?" Pepper screamed as she jumped from her chair, walking toward the man with threatening steps, which Tony was grateful for the armor as it was going to protect him from the woman's rage, "You housed an Addams in your house? An Addams? Those crazy sorceresses that live in the cemeteries? What were you even thinking?" The woman screamed as she turned her wild eyes at the poor man who was cowering in his place.

"First of all, it wasn't me!" Tony squeaked as he stood up, taking advantage of the few inches the suit gave him which meant he won't get slapped easily this time. "It was Barnes who made every one of my teammates go against me and agree to house that crazy man, and to top it all he brainwashed my teammates and now all of them are in love with him! And when that crazy Addams spell didn't work on me he starts asking me out, Pepper, he is stalking me!" Tony made sure to put on his best whiny persona he has, which did nothing but make Pepper groan in irritation and massage her forehead, cursing Tony to hell and back for this.

After explaining the situation to the woman, and one grocery trip later, the two of them finally returned to the mansion, with Tony glowing at the thought of finally getting rid of that crazy Addams and having his home back, Tony did tense though when he saw the man waiting for him on the front door of the mansion, and Tony ignored how the man glows with happiness when he saw him, no way in hell was Tony letting that crazy man run his house anymore, nor was he affected by his act like all of his teammates seemed to be, Tony was made of iron! His will won't be bent from a cute look that was sent his way by the possibly hottest man alive!

…But it seemed that Tony couldn't say the same thing about Pepper… as soon as the woman saw him she was like 'Oh,' and when Tony turned to her, his face pale when he was the shy flush on the woman's face as she gazed at the man with interest, which made Tony pale so much his face turned grey, it can't be! Noooo! Rogers was able to brainwash Pepper! "You are back, _Cara Mia_!" That was all the warning Tony got before he was attacked by Rogers, and by attacked he meant strangled to death with the man's muscled arms as the man pulled him in his embrace and nuzzled him like his life depending on it, and from the corner of his eye, Tony saw Pepper glaring at him, which made him tense like a bow… he brainwashed Pepper…

"Let go of me!" Tony shrieked as he pulled out of the man's embrace after kicking his shin (Being short taught Tony a lot about kicking shins, though he was not going to admit that even with the threat of death!), Rogers after letting go of him, looked at him with so much pride and love that it made Tony's skin crawl. "Pepper, do your thing!" Tony whined as he hides behind the woman, and that made Rogers look at her and tilt his head in confusion.

"Hello Ma'am, my name is Steve Rogers," Rogers said in the most normal voice, which made Tony's eyes widen, especially when Pepper giggled a little and took the man's extended hand and shook it before giving her name… so this was how he brainwashed his victims? Acting all nice and coy? The fuck? Tony whimpered at that as he shook Pepper, hoping that the woman would snap out of it, but it was no use, it was like trying to move a mountain… Pepper didn't give him any thought as she continued to talk with Rogers, something that made Tony tear up… he destroyed Pepper's life!

_He was doomed!_

* * *

After that dark day… Pepper always came to the mansion daily, mainly to see Rogers and sigh like a schoolgirl, and Tony made sure to avoid everyone after that, spending all of his time trying to search for a way to break Rogers' spell on everyone, and stay alive in this cold, cold world, while making sure that Rhodey won't come to the mansion and fall a victim to Rogers' spell Rogers, who was still trying to court him (Tony felt sick every time he said that word) and getting nowhere other than a repulsor in the face, which did nothing but made hearts appear in Rogers' eyes.

So when the Avengers finally were called to fight Loki, Tony was more on board with that, maybe he could even convince the God of mischief to break Rogers' spell for the right price! Rogers was with them that mission, which, as much as Tony screamed his head off at his teammates to not do this stupid thing, no one listens to him anymore, which made him huff and buff until his face was red, and he ignored Rogers who tried to follow Tony like a puppy with pleading eyes… he got repulsor to the face, but unfortunately, Rogers was able to avoid the blast.

So here Tony was fighting Loki, unfortunately, he wasn't able to corner Loki alone and ask of him to break Rogers' spell, considering that the man wanted to do nothing but to kill Tony as he seemed to target the brunette even after Tony screamed at the crazy man to stop, but as always no one listens to him. Rogers though seemed to be enraged, especially when Tony didn't pay the man any attention, but spent all of his time trying to dodge Loki's attacks that wanted to cut him in half, and Rogers' face became dark as time pass and Tony didn't care to even give him an annoyed glance.

"Enough!" Steve snarled which caused everyone to froze in their place, glancing at Steve to see him twitching and glaring at Loki. "How dare you take all of Mr. Stark's attention, you second-rated wizard?" Steve hissed his words making Loki scowling harshly, but before the God of mischief show him who was the second-rated wizard, Steve growled like an animal at him, it was only a few seconds later before the sky darkens with black clouds and the thunder started up with lightening, everyone turned to Thor at that only to see the man shaking his head with horror look on his face. "Rise!" Steve snarled, and a few seconds later the ground shook, and shadowy figures with red eyes got out of the ground, and everyone looked in horror at those things, only Bucky wasn't afraid, the man was swooning and cheering Steve while fanning himself with his hands. "Attack!" Steve hissed, and the shadowy figures turned to Steve before their gaze stick to Loki, letting out shrieks before attacking the trickster, making the man shriek as he tried to counterattack the… demons were actually the best description of what they were seeing… but the man was overwhelmed and it was only a few seconds later that Loki was bound and gagged while whimpering as he backed away from Steve who was growling like an attack dog.

"Oh shit…" Tony hissed as he backed away from this mad scene, it seemed like even the God of mischief himself couldn't handle Rogers and that meant the man was undefeatable and his spell forever will be cast on the Avengers with no way to break it, when Tony saw Rogers get out a sacrificing knife, his eyes widen when he saw that the man was about to kill Loki, so Tony did the only thing he could think of to try and stop that crazy bastard. "Enough!" Tony as much as he hated to say it squeaked as he rushed toward Rogers, pulling the knife out of his hand and throwing it at one of the shadowy demons that were still present, which got him a shriek from the said demon., Rogers, though, only gazed at Tony like he was seeing a God, which Tony grimaced at. "No killing homicidal maniacs just because I don't give a fuck if you died, do you get it, Rogers, in fact, no killing anyone! What's so hard to understand?" Tony snapped at Rogers, growling at the man until the said man lowered his head from shame.

"But…" Steve tried to justify only for Tony to growl at him, which broke his heart a little when the love of his life didn't give him any chance to explain why he did what he did, and to make things even worse, Tony went to the trickster and took hold of him from his shirt firing his repulsors as he headed toward S.H.I.E.L.D. which Steve nearly snarled when he saw the love of his life fly away and leave him here, which made Steve's face twitch until it was a murderous scowl that made everyone around him jump away in fear…

_He will take his revenge from Loki… one way or another, starting with his brother…_

* * *

Thor shivered in his place in the gym, he still remembered Steve's face when it twitched into that scary terrifying face, and he hoped that he wouldn't see that face ever again in his life, it was true that the thunder loved Steve dearly, for the man strangely reminded him of his home in a way, but the thing, is ever since Loki dared to come to Midgard, Thor felt like his life was hanging by a thread, not a feeling the man liked or wanted to feel like ever again, but once again, Thor could do nothing but grimace at his luck and the dark fate Loki seemed to have sent him to.

The sky was still thundering, and it wasn't even Thor who was causing the sky to turn dark in color that it was all black, it was actually Steve, and it was scary how all of New York was swiped away with the storm that Steve created because of his anger. Bucky, the foolish (And Thor's target) mortal, spent the whole day trying to calm Steve down, but it wasn't even working because Steve did nothing but ignore the Captain and go scratch the doors to Tony's lab as he begged the man to get out… which he didn't.

"Help… me…" The pained moan coming from every direction of the gym made Thor tense as he turned around to see who dared to call him. "H-help me!" This time the caller was that of a woman, and strangely it was the sound of his mother which caused Thor to tense like a bow ready to shoot as he turned around the place hoping to see who dared to hurt his family. "Please, help us!" This time it was Loki's voice, which made Thor shake in his place as he tried to find where his family was so that he would save them, but no matter where he looked he didn't find any trace of them anywhere.

"Mother! Loki! Where are you?" Thor called out as he took a step toward the door, only to shriek when the ground under him broke into pieces and start falling down… down a fiery pit where there were thousands of souls trying to pull at each other and climb up, the sight made Thor shook in his place as he let out a whimper when he saw that he was stuck on a small shaking rock that could fall any minute into the fire and scary souls and the strange hell he saw.

"Help me!" A banshee shrieked which made Thor whine and take a step back, shaking like a leaf, wishing desperately that he had Mjolnir with him but unfortunately for him, he saw the hammer fall into the lava, which meant that it either melted if the lava before him was that of Hel, or that it will burn his hands to even touch the hammer if this was one of Loki's illusions.

"Son, please!" The sound was like his mother which made Thor shake and turn to the source of the sound that was behind him, the sight in front of him made him sway on his legs; his mother looked like a half-burned corpse at best, and Thor felt like he was about to pass out any minute now, when Thor's leg was pulled he let out a shriek as he looked down, only for his face to drain out of every color when he saw his brother's half-eaten face as blood trickled down his horror-struck expression

_And then Thor screamed…_

* * *

The sound of the girlish scream in the mansion made Tony pause in his place and frown, wondering who in the hell was that woman inside his house, no one ever entered this wretched mansion ever since Rogers arrived here, and all of his cleaning staff quit, so the only logical thing that left for Tony, is that someone was idiot enough to have broken into his house. "Hey, J, did someone break into the house or what? Where did that scream come from?" Tony asked as he let go of the wrench in his hand, his words though were met with a long pause before the A.I. finally spoke.

_**"I believe that the scream came out of Master Thor, who is in the gym right now…"** _

Tony has to blink a few times at the answer he got, narrowing his eyes in disbelief as he got out of the labs, not without a bottle of holy water though, he was not an idiot to get out of his lab without some protection, he did pause before opening the door and took a sip of a cup filled with salty water, when he signed to Jarvis to open the door, he was greeted with the sight of a cute doll holding a scissor, which Tony spate the saltwater on, causing the door to shriek in pain and to fall apart before his eyes. "Jarvis, cross doll number 22." Tony called out hearing a ping confirming that Jarvis did just that, good. 22 dolls were destroyed, 185 left roaming the ground of his mansion.

When Tony reached the gym he blinked his eyes when he saw Thor sitting in the corner while hugging his knees, rocking himself back and forth while sucking his thumb as he sniffled, letting out whimpers now and then as he shook in his place… how the mighty have fallen… the rest of his teammates were surrounding Thor, trying to snap the whimpering man out of it, but the thing is, when Bruce pulled the man's thumb away, he was greeted by an ear-piercing scream, that caused Bruce to jump back and for Clint to return Thor's thumb in his mouth, which seemed to shut the man up.

Tony closed his eyes as he took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down, especially when he felt Rogers' arms around him as he nuzzled into Tony's cheek and talked about how he wanted to make the brunette proud and how much he loved him… again. "Actually I'm very, very, very disappointed with you…" Tony said through gritted teeth which seemed to freeze the man in his place, and Tony doesn't even need to turn around to see the shocked and confused face. "In fact, I'm so disappointed that I don't want to see your face ever again, and if I do I will call Hydra's personal phone number personally and give you back to them." Tony took the bottle of the holy water from his pocket and opened it, throwing the content of it at Rogers who was latching into him, drenching himself and the man with the liquid, causing the said man to let go and jump away from him like he was burned, and Tony rolled his eyes at the teary wide eyes that were looking at him with so much betrayal and hurt. "Your last warning Rogers, you do something else, and it will be more than holy water next." Tony hissed at the man like an angry cat, ready to fight, already preparing himself for what to come.

Hearing the words 'Holy Water' made Bucky shriek like his heart was pierced as he rushed toward Rogers with a towel, trying to dry the man who was gazing at Tony like the world ended before his very own eyes, which made Tony give another eye roll, especially when Bucky starts threatening him with painful death for what he did to his 'Stevie'. Tony huffed as he turned around and start walking back to the lab, ignoring the glaring and hissing he was getting from his teammates as they gazed at Tony like they were already planning his death… when Tony turned to glance at his team once more, he saw Rogers looking at the floor with a crestfallen face, but what made Tony feel guilty was when he noticed that Rogers' face and skin turn red like it was irritated due to the holy water…

_Maybe he shouldn't have done that…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think?
> 
> Poor, poor Steve!
> 
> Why did you do this Tony?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Warning/: This chapter contains cursing, darkness, horror elements, creepiness, a little bit of violence, sad Steve! And we will meet surprising characters! And who knows what! All reviews are appreciated.

Steve let out a heartbroken sigh as he gazed at the crystal ball in front of him; he still remembered his encounter with Tony, how the love of his life just rejected him, breaking his already fractured heart. Steve really thought that he found his one and only; Tony, the beauty that dazzled Steve, the one who isn't afraid and flirt with death daily, with a sharp aim and even sharper wits that made Steve just want to rip his heart and present it to him; maybe even ask him about what kind of deal he did with the devil to be able to live with shrapnel in his heart because that was some amazing deal to be had if Tony still wasn't answering to Lucifer who will never allow someone who will give his soul to help another.

Steve let out another sigh, grumbling to himself as he took his combat knife from his belt, stabbing the voodoo doll that came toward him intending to steal the crystal ball, the doll thrashed and shriek but Steve only rolled his eyes, taking the doll head in his metal hand and ripping it from the body, ignoring the agony screech that followed as the doll turned into ashes.

Steve hummed and closed his eyes, waving his hands over the crystal ball, waiting for an answer, any type of answer really, but he only wanted to talk to one person, and one person only, someone who will be able to give him the answer he wants, someone who knew what's like to love a normal human who doesn't have the Addams genes, someone… someone like his mother.

_"Who dares to disturb me from my sleep?"_

A snappish voice answered and Steve had to blink because one thing was for sure that was not his mother's voice, it actually sounded like… "Grandma Addams?" Steve asked uncertainly; frowning darkly wondering how in the name of the seven hells did the crystal ball connect grandma Addams and not his mother like he want it too, from the corner of his eyes he saw a doll running around giving a childish giggle and Steve knew how, Steve to snarl and throw a knife at the doll, which ended getting a shriek from the said doll as it was stabbed in the heart.

_"Yes, who is it?"_

Steve sighed and looked at the sky with a scowl before clearing his throat, his eyes returning to the ball. "It's me, Steve… Steven Rogers, Serpentine's son." Steve offered, hoping that grandma Addams will either tell him where to find his mother or that his mother is with her, either way, Steve really needs to find his mother; sitting in his pet cemetery probably wasn't the best place to make a connection with the other world, he probably should have gone to one of the Addams cemeteries in Brooklyn, maybe then he would have had luck in finding his mother.

_"Steven? Steven, is that you? Oh, my Addams! Everyone wake up! It is little Stevie! He is alive!"_

Grandma Addams screaming, making Steve put his head in his hands and let out a tired sigh, he was thankful that he was sitting cross legs on the floor or he was sure that his grandma's shriek would have broken the chair with how loud and high pitched it was, or maybe it would have made him fall from his chair, but whatever. The murmuring and shuffling could be heard from the crystal ball, making Steve hum and wait in anticipation, hoping that his mother was with the Addams family and not going on a vacation in the underworld.

_"Stevie, baby, is that you?"_

Hearing his mother's voice made Steve give a big smile, it had been so long since he last talked with his mother; ever since she died from TB when he was sixteen, looking as beautiful as a bride on her wedding night, in her black clothes and black coffin. Steve made sure to talk with his mother every day via crystal balls and Ouija boards, though it had been years since he last was able to talk with his mother. After he enlisted in the army, she stopped hunting him which was a shame. For he loved it when she used to scare Bucky every day or that one time when she gave George Barnes a heart attack for daring to raise his hand on Winnie. He really missed his mother. "Hi, Ma, it's me." Steve heard his mother coo, making Steve all warm on the inside, a feeling that he never felt in a long time now.

_"Stevie! How are you still alive? What have you been doing all those years?"_

That was the joyful sound of his uncle Gomez made Steve smile a little, it had been years since the last time he heard the cheerful tone of his uncle; when he was young, Steve wished to have an amazing relationship like his uncle Gomez and aunt Morticia, and when he met Tony, Steve really thought he will have the relationship he always wished for, only for his hopes to dash. "Oh, I feel thousands of feet to my death only to survive and losing my left arm which was replaced by a metal one when Hydra took me as a POW, they tortured me for seventy years, turning me into their super-assassin that was credited with over a thousand hit, I was saved a few months ago by Bucky who survived being frozen in the arctic due to the serum." Steve deadpanned, waiting for what his family will say.

_"That's impressive, even better than the time Wednesday made a pact with Lucy and had to kill a hundred victims. Tell me, how painful was it to be tortured?"_

Aunt Morticia asked with curiosity coloring her voice. "Extremely." Steve stated, causing the woman to sigh in longing. Not a few seconds later Gomez and Morticia started their daily flirting, getting a giggle from his mother. "Ma, I want to tell you something… I'm in love." Steve sighed, causing the woman to squeal. She was probably happy that he was finally in love, something he always complains about not having time for.

_"Oh, baby, that's amazing! Is it Bucky? Oh, I knew that the two of you will end up together, that boy is more Addams than the normal he is!"_

His mother said in delight, making Steve look down at his hands with a sad frown, wondering how he was going to tell his mother that no, he was not in love with Bucky like how his mother had hoped for all these years, but he was in love with a normal human who hates him. "He is not Bucky, Ma, he is normal…" Steve finally said, hearing shocked gasps from his family making him grimace, taking hold of the knife near him, and start throwing his combat knife and catch it in midair.

_"The apple doesn't fall away from the tree, isn't it, **Sarah**?"_

Grandma Addams huffed, causing Steve to wince, and for the rest of his family to give an annoying sigh at the older ghost statement, Grandma Addams was still a traditionalist at heart, hating every normal because they will never and could never understand the true Addams way, she was still angry at his mother for changing her name into a more normal name and marrying one of them; she was even angry that his Ma gave him a normal name.

_"Don't listen to her, baby; she is still angry that I didn't marry the asshole she chose for me!"_

His mother's snappish voice made Steve's lips twitch up when it was followed by more grumble of his grandma, Morticia, and Gomez wishing him luck before dragging his grandma away or locking her away, he doesn't know, for he can't hear any noises other than his Ma's grumbling about old hags.

_"So, what's the name of the fella who stole my baby's dark little heart?"_

"Tony Stark." Steve answered getting a hum from his mother informing him that she was waiting for him to continue with his tale, and Steve was grateful that his Ma didn't make a big deal out of him loving a normal. "And… he hates me for being an Addams." Steve finally confessed, causing his mother to let out a sigh.

_"Well, that's not a surprise at all, he is a normal baby, they hate us, and if it wasn't hate than it is fear. They hear the name Addams and they run to the hills, that's not something new. I'm sorry you had to deal with that baby."_

Steve let out a harsh exhale from his nose at the tone his mother used, scowling at the knife in his hands before stabbing the ground with it. "I really love him, tried to court him any way I can, only successes in getting the attention of his teammates, but never him, maybe I should follow Wednesday footsteps and give my heart to the devil, maybe then it won't hurt." Steve whispered tiredly, getting a sigh from his mother.

_"I admit, this was the reason I always hoped that you will fall in love with Bucky, the boy was in love with you ever since you stabbed his asshole father in the knee, even being normal, Bucky would have fit in the Addams family, and you won't get your heartbroken, but it seems that mother is right in one thing, the apple doesn't fall away from the tree. Look, baby, you have two choices, either you forget about this Tony and find someone who will love you for being you, or… pursuing that man, and in doing so, you will live your whole life in misery because you will never be yourself. Look at me! I ended up killing your father because he turned me into a domestic kitty, loving me only when I became the perfect Sarah, hating me when I act like how I truly am."_

"Wait, I thought Uncle Gomez and Fester ended up killing Dad, why didn't you tell me about this?" Steve asked part of him intrigued with his mother's story, and a part of him still thinking over what his mother advised him, so it was either he goes out with someone that will love him for who he was but he will never love them like he loves Tony, or trying to act like (He is getting sick just thinking about it) normal for the rest of his life just to be with Tony, and ending up hating him in the end.

_"You were too young to be told about my heroic deed and how I used your Dad's body as a sacrifice, my name wasn't Serpentine for nothing!"_

That got a smile from Steve, he was feeling lighter than before talking with his Ma. She always knew how to cheer him, and he was so grateful for his mother. "Thanks, Ma, I needed to hear that." Steve smiled when he heard his mother give a happy giggle, he relaxed slightly and frown when he saw that the sun about to rise, which meant he will be about to lose connection with his mother soon.

_"Don't worry baby, everything will turn out alright, I'm sure of that, and just so you know, I'm so coming to hunt you soon, you have to tell me everything that happens in your seventy years of torture, maybe I will take a few tips and perform them on Grandma, the devil knows she needs someone to stop her, do you know she was the reason Pugsley became an outlaw and ran away from home? Anyways, bye, baby, it will be sunrise soon, make sure you bring Bucky with you on our next session, I missed him."_

"Bye, Ma." Steve said his goodbyes just like the sunrise, making Steve glare at the sun, blaming it for cutting his session with his mother sooner than he wanted. Steve then stood up and head to the mansion. He had a lot of things to think over, and one of them was how to win Tony's heart without changing…

_He hoped it will work out…_

* * *

"Hey Stevie, there you are!" Steve sighed when he heard Bucky's cheerful voice, he narrows his eyes and looked around to see that yes, he was still covered with shadow so he was invisible, and yes, Bucky was still able to see him with no problem, and no, Steve will never be able to hide from the former sniper no matter how he wished he could do it. Steve turned toward Bucky and paused a little with a thoughtful look, taking in the blue button-down shirt and the black slacks, contrast to Steve's tactic gears he always loved wearing, it's just something about the leather, metal, and black that always attracts him, but right now seeing Bucky in normal clothes made Steve a little self-conscious.

"Buck." Steve acknowledged Bucky as he got out of the shadows, giving a small tired smile; Steve can feel Bucky's eyes studying him, searching for any injuries that he might sustain, or if the damage from the holy water was still there, when Bucky didn't find anything, he gave a large smile, latching into Steve right arm and pulling him alone, making Steve give an internal sigh before following his best friend, as much as he loved Bucky, he just wanted to sulk alone for now.

"How about the two of us go and see a movie? Or maybe we can go to any nearby cemetery and go wake up the dead, oh! Maybe we can even go dancing! What do you think, Stevie? Just you and me, like old times." Bucky asked with a hopeful look in his eyes, and Steve pressed his lips tightly, yes, his mother was right in one thing, it would have been easier for him if he fell in love with Bucky because then it meant that he doesn't have to change who he was, but the thing is, Steve never went at anything the easy way.

"Tell me, Bucky, what's it like when you normal people go on a date?" Steve asked, curious about the answer Bucky will give him, for Steve going on a date meant many things, usually, his Ma used to take him to the forest in the witching hour for them to dance and cast spells, something that he thought Tony will have enjoyed considering that he never slept in the witching hour, always humming and singing, and banging with his hammer, for Steve that would have been a perfect first date, they can move to hunt ghost and demons on the third date, but for normal people, Steve was clueless to how they communicate with each other.

Steve saw how Bucky's face flushed red at Steve's question, and he wondered for a second what the brunette was thinking of that his cheeks turn rosy red. "Well, most first dates are a dinner and a movie type of things, but there is a lot of different ideas and activity, like going on a walk, or going to dance, a lot of things really, but most importantly is enjoying your date, why?" Bucky said after a while of silence, looking at Steve with wide eyes, hope and anticipation hiding in them making Steve feel a little guilty.

"Nothing, just wondering what the fuss is all about," Steve shrugged, which made Bucky sigh but continued with his walk, still latching on Steve's arms, refusing to let it go, Steve didn't even mention how Bucky held his arm more tightly than a few seconds ago.

"You know, Stark is not that good for you, Steve, please, just forget about him." Bucky said when they reached his room, causing Steve to still a little frowning at his friend, darkly ignoring the glare Bucky sent his way. "Look Steve, I don't know what Stark did to you, but he is not good, he is as normal as they come, he doesn't understand what makes you, you! And if he had it, he would have changed the best of you and turn you into nothing but normal, why can't you understand Steve?" Bucky plea, causing Steve to press his lips tightly and try to shake the hands that were latching into him which caused Bucky to glare at him, not a few moments later Bucky's hands left his arm and latched into the front of his tact gear, pulling him down.

Steve paused in his place, not knowing what to do when Bucky's lips made a connection with his, and maybe secretly he hoped he will be able to feel something, anything, that will discourage him from doing what he was thinking of doing, but sadly, there was nothing. Kissing Bucky was like kissing a family; just like the time Wednesday kissed him on the cheek so she could tie his hands up, it made him warm, yes, but other than that, nothing. Steve pulled away with a soft frown, causing Bucky to scuff his shoes and sigh.

"You know, it isn't fair that Stark got to have the only thing I spent half of my life chasing after." Bucky stated bitterly, and Steve never felt as pained as he did when he saw the sadness in Bucky's eyes. "Isn't there any way?" Bucky asked, and Steve didn't dare to mention the desperate tone in his voice.

"I'm sorry Bucky." Steve finally dared to say which made Bucky purse his lips, gazing at Steve for a long time before sighing and grumbling to himself when he saw the earnest look Steve was sending him, crossing his arms and sending Steve a knowing look.

"Look, I don't care what Stark did, but I will give you a fair warning Rogers, I will never stop chasing you no matter what you think, and I will make you fall in love with me in the end and forget all about Stark, clear?" Bucky stated with a smug look, the sadness vanished from his eyes and it was replaced by a determent look, which caused Steve to smile and shake his head in amusement. "Good, now if you excused me, I have to start planning how to win your heart, so if you don't mind, shoo!" Bucky pushed him away, as he said those words making Steve snort and wave goodbye to Bucky before walking toward the red door that appeared out of nowhere, opening it and getting inside…

_He had a lot of things to do…_

* * *

Tony frown, gazing at the pieces of his armors scattering across the table, what happened yesterday still replaying in his mind; he still remembers the betrayed look on Steve's face, the heartbreak in his eyes, but most importantly he still remembers the redness on Steve's hands and face from the holy water he threw at the man. Tony admits that he may have overreacted yesterday, he admits that it was totally uncalled for to treat Rogers like how he did, but then again no matter how much Tony screamed at Rogers that he wasn't interested in him the man still chase after him no matter how many times he screamed no.

Tony will admit that it was the first time that someone chased after him with so much interest and dedication, but still, Rogers was an Addams! He wasn't normal; he was… well, a witch or a mutant is the closest thing someone can describe an Addams as. They weren't normal; they weren't fully human, and they probably eat babies on holidays.

But was it justified what Tony did last night? Well, no, it wasn't; it was cruel of him to hurt Steve like that and snap in his face; after Tony returned to his workshop last night, his A.I. gave him the silent treatment, and when he had enough of Tony pleading with him, he informs Tony that he was too cruel and biased of him to treat Steve like that based on his Addams heritage when he has assassins and Gods, and villains going against him daily, some of them his friends even.

That caused Tony to ponder, and he ended up feeling even more like shit when he realized that ever since he met Rogers he did nothing but scream in his face, insult him, and threat him, and yesterday it turned out to physical harm, something that Tony never ever did! Sure Rogers destroyed his mansion, but his teammates done worse to the house than Rogers ever did, sure he turned his beautiful gardens into a Pet Cemetery, at least it was better than Loki trying to rise all those demons possessed cats against them and sure, Rogers had everyone Tony knew under a spell that caused them to fall in love with him, but he never acted physically with them or use them even when they were more than willing.

Rogers did nothing but try to express his love in a creepy kind of way, harmless to Tony, yes, to others? Sadly no, but still, everyone lived in the end even with a few scares to go through. Tony was fifty/fifty percent sure that if he had calmly sat Rogers and explained to him that he wasn't interested in him, the man will understand. Going into that line of thought made him feel like scum and made Tony 100% sure that he needed to apologize to Steve.

The knocking on the door made Tony blink and raise his head, gazing at the door with a thoughtful look on his face before sighing and standing up, going straight to the door; if it was Rogers, then it would be a good time for Tony to apologize and explain to him that he was not his type (Even when it was a lie, cause tall blonds with blue eyes are so his type) and if it was one of his teammate planning on killing him, Tony was sure that J.A.R.V.I.S. will forget being petty with him and save his ass.

"… R-Rogers?" Tony asked, unsure when he opened the workshop's door, tilting his head a little to gaze at the person that greeted him on the other end. It was clearly Rogers, but he wasn't wearing any black, leather, or his tactic gears, instead, he was wearing a white button-down with blue slacks, his slightly long hair was slicked back showing his blue eyes and face, and in his hands were a bouquet of roses, actual roses, not only the steams, but with roses attached to them. Tony had to admit, the man was handsome; he looked like a… a normal person, a handsome normal person, but seeing Rogers like this after getting used to the creepy version of him is almost concerning.

"Tony!" Rogers gave an angelic smile, and Tony was so sure he heard glasses breaking in the background and some demons weeping and shrieking; Tony wondered if it was worth it to say sorry, did the holy water do something to Rogers' head? Because Tony is now more afraid than ever. He might even call Barnes and asked him for help.

"What… happened?" Tony finally dared to ask, afraid to know what the answer was, but needing it in case Rogers was under someone's control, Steve shuffled in his place before giving a happy smile, but Tony wasn't fooled, he was used to reading the subtle movement, and he can sense that Rogers was far more uncomfortable than he showed on.

"I decided to become normal." The smile on Steve's face became bigger, but the discomfort hidden so deep in his eyes increased, and Tony had to give it to Steve, the man was a great actor, Tony was sure he would have fooled anyone if he pulled this one on them, but unfortunately for Rogers (Steve, he deserved to be called Steve after what Tony did last night) Tony was an actor too, and he can detect the signs of pain hiding behind careless smiles and gestures, he practically invented that technic!

"And why did you decide to become normal all of a sudden?" Tony asked his words slowly, looking behind Steve, wondering if this was a prank he was unaware of, it was a shitty prank if it was making Steve look like he wanted to burn himself just to feel like himself… well, that was the vibes Tony was getting, anyway. Tony was sure that no Addams in his right mind will want to turn out to be normal least of all Steve, unless… "Please tell me you didn't do that so I would date you…" Tony's eyes fell on the roses in Rogers' hands, the shift Rogers did make Tony's eyes wide in surprise.

"Would that be so bad if I did?" Steve asked, and Tony can see the sincerity in his eyes, and nope, just nope, he did not just ask Tony that question; will it be bad? For Tony, no, it won't, because he will get to live with someone normal and maybe he will eventually like, but for Steve? The man will be miserable! He practically lives for summoning demons and voodoo dolls and being creepy all night long. This will kill him! And no! Hell no! Tony was not going to be that bitch who order people to change who they were just to fit to be with them, how dare Rogers pull a Tony on him? That was Tony's shit, not the crazy Addams!

"Steve… why do you even like me?" Tony gritted his teeth as he asked that question, God, it would have been so easy to accept that Steve wanted to change and never mention it again, but no! His conscious decided to act now out of all the times, it would have been appreciated to have its backup against Pepper.

"I told you it's because of you…" Tony saw how Steve's eyes sparkled as he started, only for it to be deemed a little as he seemed lost for a second before giving a big smile. "It's because you are amazing, smart, kind, and I really like you." Steve finally said, and Tony raised his brow because that was the short vanilla speech of the day Steve confessed to him.

"You are sure it wasn't because I was _'A real man, fearless enough to create my tomb while still alive, wearing my armor like a tomb, fighting for my life when any second now I will be crushed into nothing, having the strong will to go down in my armor, and not fearing the destructive power I have'_." Tony explained, throwing Steve's words back at him, he actually prefers the first version Steve told him, it wasn't only original, but it was said with real feelings, instead of these instructions that Rogers seemed to follow just to gain his favor, Tony can see how Rogers' eyes sparkled, he was probably happy that Tony remembered his confession. "Look Rogers, this is sad, even for you this is so sad, how can you even accept changing who you truly are for a stranger?" Tony asked, wondering that the man will say next.

"I love you…" Those words were said in such a serious voice it made Tony's heart skip a beat, especially looking at the serious look in Steve's eyes. "I don't want to lose you, and if I had any chance for you accepting me as a potential spouse then I will take it, even if it meant changing who I am." Steve stated, and Tony had to stop himself from face-palming with both of his hands, maybe even slap some sense into Rogers.

"Yeah, so here is the thing… look, I'm not interested, it wasn't about you being an Addams, it was about me not wanting to be in any relationship and you being bushy, would I have liked you if you were normal? Sure, I would; date you? Probably, but the thing is, you are not normal, neither am I, and this new version of yours is nothing but a cute face and no mind, a boring one, in fact, I actually prefer dating an Addams than making you change who you are just to be with me." Tony tried so hard to ignore the-madly-in-love/heart-instead-of-eyes look Steve was sending him, and Tony knows that he will regret this later, but he prefers an Addams chasing him instead of this carbon copy who will be miserable for the rest of his life, this was the only apology Rogers was getting, the Tony Stark way, the 'Me gonna live the rest of my life regretting that I made you turn into an Addams again but I feel like shit about last night' way. "Look, this is how it will end, I will take those roses, it's your way of saying sorry for showing wearing this and having that stupid idea of me loving you if you changed yourself, you on the other hand are going to get rid of all these clothes, though keep this new haircut, it's better than the shaggy mess it was before, and lastly, we are never gonna speak of this ever again, got it?" Tony narrowed his eyes at Rogers, ignoring the So-in-love sighs the man just let out, he took the roses out of Rogers's hands and pushed Rogers out of the workshop not commenting on how easily Rogers accept being herded out. "Oh, and before you go, black is your color, you look terrible in every other thing, bye." Tony ignored the mad grin on Rogers' face closing the door behind him with a sigh.

It was a few moments later that the salt that had been white even when Rogers was inside the workshop turned black, and a grimace itched itself on Tony's face, it seems that he will be hunted by an Addams for the rest of his life, trying to ignore his A.I.'s words of praise Tony went to change the salt and put the roses in the water, hoping they won't turn into ashes tomorrow…

_Maybe Rogers wasn't bad after all…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think?
> 
> We met a lot of surprising characters today!
> 
> And my, my, it seems that Tony starts warming up to Steve!
> 
> Not a lot of creepiness in this chapter but hopefully the next will ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Warning/: This chapter contains cursing, darkness, horror elements, creepiness, a little bit of violence; Steve is so in love, and poor Tony! And we will meet surprising characters! And who knows what! All reviews are appreciated.

Just like Tony predicts, he was going to regret turning Steve back to the Addams way, and he did regret it, big time. Steve now, is more persistent than ever; and that was a nightmare that keeps one and one, especially after him waking up from sleep one night to see that he covered in red and many roses' steams and dead petals surrounding him… he still refuses to remember that awful day, nor did he search what that red substance was… Other than Steve causing him a heart attack and make him curse the day his heart decided to sympathy with him; Steve was a lot nicer and considerate than he was before, if Tony told him to quit something that will destroy his mansion more than it already was, the man will listen. Even if it meant that he will go out and do it in the gardens and getting half of his land burned; but what can Tony say, beggars, can't be choosers.

It doesn't matter that much anymore really, because it seems that Tony got used to living with an Addams; crazy one at that, but still an Addams. Unfortunately, no one decided to tell his teammates about his heroic deed, he was sure that if someone did, his team wouldn't plan on killing him on the spot every time their eyes fell on him. All in all, Tony's life sucks, and he hates that he was prey for a crazy Addams, who somehow start warming his creepy self in Tony's terrified heart; something that he will pay his therapist double so that she will find him the cure, because hell no!

Tony let out a sad, so sad, sigh as he gazed at the paperwork on his desk. He was able to run to the Stark tower earlier this morning without Steve catching him, which was a relief because if that crazy Addams saw him, then he will follow him, and if he followed him than Pepper will see him, and if Pepper saw him, she will flirt with him because she had that awful crush on someone who was a scary assassin, which then will make Steve do something awful to her like he did half of his teammates. And that's why Tony can't have nice things!

Unfortunately, being in the tower meaning that he has to do his paperwork; something that he hates to kingdom come, he still didn't crack the secret of how his paperwork clones themselves under his desk. But doing his paperwork meaning not seeing Steve or his teammates, and that meant that Tony could finally rest in peace and eat his food without fearing that it was poisoned; which was a treat for his scared little heart.

Tony hummed happily as he signed another paper before putting in in the complete stack, wondering if he can book it and live in his penthouse until the end of time; but that meant Steve searching for him and finding him and turning his lovely tower into the ugliest building out there. Tony won't have his employees running out of the tower because Steve decided that his tower was the best place to do a recap of the movie 'Mama' hell no!

When Tony put his paper away, the lights start flickering, causing him to raise his eyebrow wondering what's going on; it was after the winds start howling inside of his tight closed office that Tony realized… Steve was here. "For God's sake Rogers, stop it!" Tony snaps, putting weight on the papers last they were swiped away by the winds.

It was only a few minutes before the winds calm down, not that Tony was paying attention because he was grumbling about idiotic blonds and them not respecting the workstation; with all of his grumbling, Tony didn't notice the person who was sitting on the sofa in the corner of the room studying him, it was after that he turned to search for Rogers he found the person gazing at him with bored eyes.

The person he was talking about was a woman with dark hair, dark eyes, and pale skin like death, and was wearing too much black to be normal. "Who the hell are you?" Tony asked as he took the woman in, her face was youthful and beautiful, but her eyes were as blank as a dead fish, it was giving him the chills.

"Not important for you to know." The woman stated as she stood up, tilting her head to the side as she studied Tony with a frown on her face. "So you are the Normal, my cousin is in love with… interesting." The woman stated as she starts circling Tony, whose eyes widen and realization struck him.

"Yours what?" Tony was sure he shrieked these words as he gazed at the woman with wide eyes. "You are an Addams too?" Tony was defiantly shrieking, he was so sure he was going to have a heart attack; it wasn't enough that he has one crazy Addams in his hands, the universe decided to send him another. "Oh hell to the no, no! One Addams is enough I don't need another! Shoo! Whoever you are crazy Steve's cousin whom I'm sure is the witch he talks with pride about, shoo!" Tony shooed the woman, hoping that she will leave him alone, and he was 3000% sure that the woman is that 'Wednesday' that Steve always goes on and on about, he was even sure that she cursed him with bad luck just now.

The woman though only raised her eyebrow at him. "So he was talking about me…" She murmured to herself, and no, Tony defiantly didn't see the creepy smile taking over her face, or how her eyes sparkled creepily. "Tell you what normal; you really have the guts to shoo a witch, something that any other witch will curse you for." The woman grins darkly, and Tony was so sure her face will split in two with how wide she was grinning. "But you are interesting, I will give you that, as interesting as a chew toy." The woman walked until she was standing in front of him, her eyes glimmering with danger. "If you break his heart, I will rip yours and eat it, got it?" She snarled, causing a shiver of fear to go down Tony's spine, but he steeled himself and glared at the woman.

"OK, hold on, Miss witch!" Tony snapped glaring at the woman that was taller than him by a few inches, which made him buff with irritation. "First of all, you can't just come into my tower, into my own goddammit office, and threaten me. Second of all, why are you threatening me when it was your cousin who is chasing after me even when I told him no. If you want someone to blame for the upcoming heartbreak blame your cousin, he is the one who is still chasing after me, even when he has ten other people running after him hoping that he will notice them!" Tony growled glaring at the woman who blinked her eyes in surprise.

It was only a few seconds later before the woman was laughing, her dark laugh made Tony's whole body shiver, and he had to grimace, at least she is not as scary as Steve when he loses it. "Oh, I know now what he sees in you, no wonder he fell for you; you will make a wonderful addition to the Addams family." The woman grin, her eyes sparkle dangerously as she took Tony from head to toes, causing him to grimace. "My name is Wednesday, tell Steve I send my greeting; goodbye little rabbit." Wednesday grin and snapped her fingers; the winds picked up and start storming inside of Tony's office, sending everything across the room.

It was a few minutes later that the winds calmed down; leaving Tony whose nerves were already damaged by his exposure to the Addams family, alone. "Tony did you finished the… oh, never mind." Pepper gave him a confused look after she entered the office, closing her mouth shut when she saw the state of the office, she didn't even scold Tony about destroying the place, not when he was looking a minute away from homicide.

_Tony was so going to kill Steve…_

* * *

It had been a tough couple of weeks for Clint; he couldn't believe what took place just a couple of weeks ago, he was still trying to wrap his mind around it, but one thing was true and that it was all Tony's fault! If only he wasn't Steve's love interest and cast a spell at him to gain his love, this wouldn't have happened at all! But as always, Tony middle with things and caught Steve's eyes, which not only led to Steve loving him, but it also led to his friends nearly dying from the horror they were subject to! First, it was Nat two weeks ago, then Thor four days ago, God he hoped that Tony will be the next; at least then Clint will know if it was really love or that Steve was angry at Tony and was taking in on them.

Clint sighs and throws his bow and arrow away and massaging his forehead trying to make the headache go after a long day in the ranges, he should have pestered Phil for a mission or something, because he was getting dangerously bored, but Phil got sick of him always following him and talking about Steve nonstop; it ended with Phil threatened to lock him in one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s holding cells if he didn't stop his whining.

Clint shook his head and went to the bathroom attached to his room; he hoped that taking a shower will give him something to do, before going to bed. When Clint entered the bathroom he froze as he saw that there was a strange mirror in the bathroom… how did it get here? He was sure that his purple mirror was here this morning, and not this strange one with skeletons… Clint then growled as he marches to the mirror, thinking that it was a prank from one of his teammates, which if it was he will finish them for once and for all! Clint glared at his reflection in the mirror inspecting the poor quality the mirror has; after ten minutes of glaring and gaining nothing from it, he snorts and grumbled to himself, vowing that he will find the one responsible for this and kill them. He opened the tap only to frown as he saw that there was no water, he gives the tap a couple of slaps and sighs when he saw the water start running…

Suddenly lights start flickering on and off, making Clint frown and look up, he saw a movement in the mirror which made his heart jump. He gazes with an opened mouth as he saw the bathroom curtain move to the side, when Clint turned to the tub he saw the curtain in its place… unmoved… that caused a shiver to rake Clint and he turns his gaze to the mirror, he can hear some light pulps exploding in the distance but he didn't care… because he was sure that he saw something.

" _Hi…. Hide."_

Clint heard a voice saying this word, he turned to the side only to choke on his scream as he saw Natasha holding her head with the same horror expression on her face that he was sure was mirrored by his, Nat moved his head toward Clint and a sudden smirk took over her hideous face.

" _Hide…"_

Clint heard a voice behind him saying those same words Natasha said, making him turn around to see Thor… whose body was sewn together like he was a Frankenstein monster. Thor though only tilted his head and grin, ignoring the horror and sick look that took over Clint's face.

" _He is here… hide..."_

They both said at the same time making Clint hightail it out of the bathroom, he runs downstairs in hope that he will be able to get outside of the mansion if he just reached the front door he will survive… suddenly Clint stopped, he blinks slowly as he heard an angelic voice laugh, the voice then starts to sing in a beautiful melody, it was so beautiful, so, so… hunted. Clint felt his body walked to one of the rooms without his consent, but he didn't care, as long as he heard that sound sing to him once more…

He opened the door and his breath hitches as he saw Steve, he was lying on the sofa, singing like he doesn't have a care in the world, his voice was so beautiful; when Steve turned to him he smiled gently making Clint's heart pound in his chest, as he enters the room and closes the door after himself…

It was a mistake… As soon as the door was closed and locked, Steve gave him a dark and smug smile, and his once lovely appearance… it melts away showing him his worst nightmares… Steve or what's left of him anyway screamed loudly, so loud that Clint thought his head was going to explode! He opened his eyes; he didn't know when he had closed…He saw a demon in front of him, smirking dangerously. _**"You should have hidden…"**_ It coos at him.

_Then there was darkness..._

* * *

Tony growled as he stalked toward his mansion, planning on killing Steve on the spot; this was it! He was done, so, so done! It was on thing to have Steve stalk him and be creepy, it was another that his cousin comes and threatened Tony like she own him. Tony was so going to find Steve and give him a good kick between his legs, while wearing his armor! No one, not even Barnes will stop him from taking his revenge on that crazy Addams; if only there was a way for Tony to cause Steve to fall out of love.

Opening the mansion's doors, Tony gets ready to shout at Steve to show his face. What greeted him when he opened the door though, caused his mouth to click shut and gaze at the ceiling with a shock that seemed to refuse to leave. There hanging from the ceiling upside down was Clint; Clint who was bandaged like he was a mummy, he was squirming and his muffled shout was heard all around the place, the rest of the Avengers were trying to reach him using whatever they can get their hands on.

Tony counted from ten to zero, taking deep breathes to calm himself down; when that didn't work, Tony growled and looked down, grinning darkly when he saw one of Steve's doll sitting on the floor looking up at him. The doll was cute with its blond hair and blue button eyes. Tony though; he wasn't charmed, he accepted the doll as a substituted for Steve, and he starts stumping the doll with all the rage bottled up inside his body, ignoring how the poor thing squeaked and tried to run away.

When he was finally calm down enough, and the poor doll destroyed; Tony turned to the Avengers who were gazing at him with something akin to fear in their eyes, even Clint who was squirming like a fly on a spider web was quiet. "Where is he?" Tony asked through gritted teeth, his eyes going from one person to another, daring them not to answer him or they will face their doom like the poor toy, whose remains were all over the place.

Bruce, the only person who was smart enough, pointed to the direction that Steve went to, causing Tony to growl madly and march forward, planning on killing Steve and end it for once and for all. Finding Steve was not that hard at all, not when the creepy dolls and shadows led him to Steve's room; let's not forget the mad cackling that was heard down the halls.

Reaching Steve's room, Tony had to take a deep breath, so deep, that when he kicked the door, he didn't feel like shit for trespassing. When the door opened, Tony gave a confused noise when he saw that instead of the door leading to Steve's room, it actually leads to stairs that go down and down with no visible end to them; it will be totally justified if Tony turned around and ignored this place, but his anger is far too strong for his fleet instincts to work.

Tony starts going down the stairs, growling at every ominous crack he heard every time he took a step; halfway through, or what he thinks is a halfway to the bottom, the air around him became chilly, too cold in the heat of summer like they were in Winter, causing Tony to shiver and pull his suit tightly around him.

Reaching the end of the stairs, Tony was about to whoop in joy; he was already planning how to whoop Steve's ass, because how in the name of the seventh hell did the stairs leading downstairs exist? It was impossible, especially when his workshop taking all of the basement levels. Reaching the end of the stairs, Tony blink his eyes when he saw the blood-red door in from of him, and he had to say, if Steve was trying to recreate the movie series 'Insidious' he was doing it quite well.

Taking a deep breath, Tony marched to the door and knocked on it, not wanting to do something stupid and kick the door in a demon's face; he has enough of Steve hunting him, he doesn't want another thing that will. The door opened by itself, which caused Tony to close his eyes tightly and march inside, ignoring the chill running down his spine when the door slammed shut behind him. He didn't even turn around, his eyes taking in the room that he gave to Steve months and months ago, the first time he came to live with them. Surprisingly, the room was the same as the day Tony decorate it, nothing had changed other than the belonging that Steve brought with him or stole as time pass.

"Come out; come out, where ever you are Addams! We need to talk." Tony called out as he walks deeper into the room, wondering how big the room really was that Tony felt like he was walking for minutes but didn't reach the other side of the room, which was concerning.

"You called for me?" Steve's voice answered him, making Tony shriek and jump when the voice came from behind him, causing him to whirl around and gaze at Steve who was grinning happily, just like a cat who got the cream. "You are the first person who was able to cross inside my room, every other one that dared to, nearly died. _Cara Mia_ , why you must take my breath every time I see you?" Steve sighed happily, which only succeeded in causing Tony's left eye to twitch.

"Do you even have any idea what you did?" Tony hissed, gazing at Steve who was nodding his head like a happy puppy, which caused Tony to groan; it seems like he forgets who he was talking to. A crazy Addams who get turn on by terrorizing people. "Why do you always do this? What can I give you for you to stop terrorizing me?" Tony whined, growling as he went to the huge bed in the middle of the room; ignoring the scream coming from under the bed when he threw himself at it. He didn't even flinch at the moaning he hears coming from under the bed nor he was startled when the bed moved up and down trying to throw him overboard; it seems that it is official, he got used to the crazy Addams that he wasn't startled by his creepy self anymore.

Steve looked at him like the sun shining out of his ass, and Tony could only groan, why? Just why does the universe hate him? "A date!" Steve peeped happily, gazing at Tony with too much cheerfulness to be natural. "I will stop terrorizing everyone in the mansion if you agree on going on a one date me." Tony raised his eyebrow, and he had to give it to Steve, the crazy Addams knows how to make a deal, but that's not a surprise considering that he most likely deal with the devil on a daily basis.

Tony frown to himself, thinking about what Steve wants in exchange for him stopping his reign of terror. It was so tempting to say no and book it out of here; but the thing was, Steve nearly went through every Avengers there is, the only ones who hadn't taste his wrath yet, were Bruce and Bucky. He was sure that anything Steve will dish at Bucky, the man will find enjoyable he won't even care if Steve ended up killing him. Bruce on the other hand, if he ended at the end of one of Steve's pranks, it meant that the other guy will become involved, and when that happens, it will be hell. Not to forget that Tony doesn't even know if Steve won't go after Pepper and Happy later, maybe even Rhodey, and that was a No-no thing!

"Oh, fuck it!" Tony growl as he gets out of the bed, giving Steve a nasty look, which was received with heart eyes from Steve. "OK, fine, one date! You fuck it up, your chance is over, got it?" Tony hissed at Steve, getting a happy squeal from the man in return, which was scarier than any horror Tony ever faced. In front of him, the Winter Soldier, the scariest assassin in the world, the man with the metal arm, the original Captain America, and a part of the Addams family; was squealing like a high school girl after Tony said yes to the idea of one date… scary… "Yeah, yeah, enjoy your five minutes of fame, until you fuck it up that is… by the way Addams; your crazy cousin Wednesday or something says Hi; when you see her tell her to fuck off! I don't need another Addams sniffing around me I already got my hands full with you." Tony snapped as he went to the door, ignoring Steve who was sighing happily like he was finally able to reach the stars.

Before Tony opened the red door in front of him, the door was thrust opened showing Tony his workshop, which made realization paint Tony's face and a terrified peep get out of him. All of this time and that crazy Addams could have waltzed inside his workshop like he owned the place! Tony turned to Steve gazing at him with wide eyes, only to see the happy and pleasant look on the older man's face.

_Tony was so going to regret this…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think?
> 
> A spooky chapter! Even if it was on the short side!
> 
> And finally Tony said yes to the date!
> 
> By the way, I wrote another MCU horror story for this Halloween! 'The Soldier' go check it out!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Warning/: This chapter contains cursing, darkness, horror elements, creepiness; Steve is so in love! And we will meet surprising characters! And who knows what! All reviews are appreciated.

You will think that after Steve gained the date he has been after for months it will mean he will calm down a little. Tony thought that he will, so Tony prepared for a few days of relaxation before he has to face the horror that was their first and last date. As soon as Tony got over the terror that Steve's room is somehow connected to his workshop and that all this time Steve could have entered his sanctuary but didn't because he respected Tony's privacy and loves him too much to do something as entering his safe haven (Which was kind of sweet, no one has ever done something like that to him; not that Tony will tell anyone that) Tony went to his comfy couch in the corner of his workshop, planning on taking a nap, or doing some light reading or maybe do some projects that don't need him to move his ass from the couch for the next few days if that was possible.

Unfortunately, what Tony got wasn't peace and quiet and a little nap as he hoped; what Tony got was a mad pounding on his workshop's door not half an hour ago, followed by the sound of an enrage Bucky as he spits a threat after threat, promising Tony a painful death if he didn't back out of his date with Steve. God, Tony never hated Bucky and his 'Steve's sense' as he does now because that sixth sense meant that Tony has to be prepared, for his lifespan that had shortened fifty years just now, not that his life span can go past forty with the kind of life he has.

So Tony prepared himself for the death that will come to him as soon as he opened the door; he tensed and stood up, marching to the door with a deep breath. As soon as opened the door, he promised himself that he will do nothing but preparing to get a punch in the face; to Tony's surprise, Bucky wasn't there, instead, there was a doll that looked suspiciously like Bucky. A doll that growls and jumps and tried to throw what looked like a Captain America's Shield at Tony without succession because it was sewed to the toy's hand.

Tony could only press his lips into a thin line as he gazed at Bucky doll as it let out angry squeaks as it tried to attack Tony. The man of iron could only look down at the doll as it latched itself into his leg, trying to stab him in the leg with its Shield that was made from fabric. With a tired sigh, Tony shook his leg harshly dislodging the doll from it, he then walked back inside of his workshop; signaling to his A.I. Tony gazed at the doll as it sat up and shook itself, standing up and running toward Tony, only to have the door close in the doll's face.

Tony stayed in his place for a few more minutes, not knowing how to act, and a part of his mind refusing to make any connection between the doll and Bucky Barnes. No, nope, nada, yadda, Bucky Barnes didn't turn into a doll, Bucky Barnes was probably away, trying to chase Steve's ass and force him to return his undying love, Bucky Barnes wasn't cursed into a doll because he threatened him about his doomed date with Steve, that was just Tony's imagination, that's it, that's the thing, it's Tony's imagination.

Tony would have continued to believe in that, he would have forced himself to believe in it too if it wasn't for the next two… surprises he received. The kind of surprises that made Tony presses his lips tightly together, either to surpass his horror or laugh like a manic at the sight of. Needless to say, that week, Tony didn't feel bored at all.

The second surprise started with Natasha; Tony was going to the kitchen, planning on maybe stealing a piece of bread or two for his lunch, unfortunately, his stash of food had run out. Walking to the kitchen, Tony was hoping that he will be alone; it was ages since he walked into his house without looking over his shoulder preparing for death.

Entering the kitchen, Tony held in his sigh when he saw that Natasha had been waiting for him with a dark glare on her face; a glare that promised death and pain, causing Tony to shift in his place with a grimace. Now, Tony could have walked away without a care, he just has to turn around and leave the kitchen, that's it. But no! He was Tony Stark, and Tony Stark doesn't run away from a fight, even if the said fight was going to be with one of his teammates.

"Leave him!" Natasha hissed as she came and stood in front of him, a growl leaving her lips as she glared at him darkly with her eight eyes… wait, what?! Tony let out a noise of confusion, blinking his eyes a few times before squinting them, counting the eyes he think he saw.

Maybe it was a trick of the light, maybe he was sleep-deprived, maybe he was going crazy. No, Tony was sure after counting and recounting them; Natasha has eight eyes. Tony could only tilt his head and let out a stupid 'Huh' already knowing that Steve has reached Natasha a long time ago, because if he didn't, Tony wouldn't have been looking at a spider-Natasha glaring at him; in the back of Tony's mind, the genius couldn't help but think that it was fitting.

"I said leave Steve! He is mine!" Natasha snapped, taking his 'Huh' differently than what Tony meant it, which only pointed to Tony and informed him that Natasha hasn't seen herself in the mirror recently, which Tony doesn't know if it was a blessing or a curse.

"OK…" Tony said as he took a step back, planning on making a run for it because he can't, he just can't. "Please, next time, go and threat Steve, he was the one who refuses to let go of me." Tony stated as he made a run for it, ignoring Natasha's scream as she chases after him and ended up turning into a shoe-size spider halfway to his workshop.

Tony could never gaze at any spider normally after that, always narrowing his eyes at them, wondering if they were a poor soul that Steve trapped into that breakable body. The third surprise… Tony prefers to never ever talk about it, ever! All he can say that it contains Clint mixed with a slim monster that is it, that's the whole story. Tony will admit though after he managed to run away the whole encounters became funny stories he told Dum-e while he giggled to himself, but even if it was funny to some degree…

_Tony was still going to kill Steve though…_

* * *

Bruce shiver as he wrote in his notebook, gulping in fear as he wrote what could possibly be his will; his mind going over and over the near-death experience all of his friends suffered because they decided to come between Steve and his love interest, which turned out to be Tony. Now Bruce wasn't one who will get annoying at something and try to sabotage it like how his friends decided to do, Bruce was the kind who will stay quiet and watch when it was going to end and how, see his chances and take the best one to move; with how things are going Bruce was glad that he never made his move, he was so glad that he wasn't an idiot enough to paint a target on his back like how his friends did with their idiotic actions.

So far, what Bruce was forced to witness, made him thankful that he only gave Tony harsh glares for stealing Steve all to himself; Bruce was thankful that Steve didn't come after him like he did the others. He saw the spider-Nat who made him shiver and squeak; his childhood nightmares coming true as he saw her hiss and squeak and jump at anyone who dared to touch her, still angry that she failed to at least bite Tony and poison him. What Bruce really wanted to forget was the slim Clint, who made him scream himself so loudly he wondered how he didn't wet himself; that was an experience that Bruce wanted to forget even if it meant bleaching his eyes.

The less said about the Bucky doll was the best; Bruce was sure that Bucky was planning to turn into Chucky, only his prey in all of this was Tony, who seemed to be the love of Steve's crazy life. It wasn't that Bruce was a little annoyed about not being able to catch Steve's eyes, he just knows that his life matters more than chasing after Steve who will stab him in the back as the Addams' idea for fun.

The sound of a childish giggle made Bruce tense, a shiver ran down his body as he turns around to see Steve standing behind him with a knife, a bloody grin taking over the Addams' face as he took in Bruce like he was planning to kill him here and now. Oh God, he was going to die! "I wanna make a deal with you!" Bruce squeak, nearly having a heart attack when Steve took a step toward him.

"Oh? Is that so?" Steve hummed amusingly as he took a step after step toward Bruce until he was towering over the shivering scientist. In the back of his mind, Bruce was wondering why the Hulk didn't show up, was he as scared as Bruce was that he decided to hide and never show up?

"Y-yes! If you let me go and never hurt me I will give you the list of every person who hurt Tony and made him cry!" Bruce said in one breath, desperately hoping that Steve will let go of him and accept this humble barging, because other than the name of the bastards that hurt Tony, Bruce has nothing to trade Steve for his safety.

Steve froze in his place, blinking his eyes once, before narrowing them, a growl leaving his lips causing Bruce to shiver at the dark look in the Addams' eyes that promised death. "Who dared to hurt my bride? Answer me!" Steve hissed causing Bruce to shiver, clamping his mouth shut, shaking his head no, causing Steve to growl darkly. "Fine! We have a deal, now tell me!" Steve snarled, causing Bruce to let out a relieved sigh and turn to the notebook behind him, going through it.

"OK, the first one is someone called Stane, he was the reason that Tony's heart is bad, Tony killed him, but I think that you will want to go after his soul?" Bruce said shivering at the dark look in Steve's eyes. Personally, Bruce would have taken a killer Steve who will do his kills with a huge smile on his face like a cheerful child, not this silent shadow who was planning to burn the world in a cold blood.

"Is this notebook filled with all of their names?" Steve asked in a calm voice, causing Bruce to gulp and nod his head, offering the notebook toward Steve, who took it and start looking through the pages, taking the names of the people and what they did to hurt Tony, and their whereabouts. Bruce had made sure to include as much detail as he can, after all this was his ticket to safety. "I have to say, Dr. Banner, you are a smart man, the smartest out of these idiotic Avengers exclude Bucky and Tony of course. You gained your safety Bruce; you can sleep without fear tonight." Steve said with a murderous grin, walking back to the wall and disappearing with the shadows, leaving Bruce a shivering wreck…

_He so has a bad feeling about this…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think?
> 
> So sorry for the short and late chapter, but college is on the doors and I don't have that much time anymore.
> 
> I promise the date will be the next chapter though!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Warning/: This chapter contains cursing, darkness, horror elements, creepiness, torture; Steve is so in love, and finally the date is here! And we will meet surprising characters! And who knows what! All reviews are appreciated.

It's finally here; the X-Day, his funeral, the day he will leave the world, the day he will finally meet God and try to ask for forgiveness for all of his wrongdoings, the day has come… the day he has his date with Steve… now Tony, like many other people who were forced into a situation they don't like, tried to forget about this day desperately; how? Like any sane person, he tried to push it so far off his mind, that it will go to the darkest, deepest, unused unit of his mind; a unit that Tony made specifically for trying to forget things he doesn't like and want to forget for the rest of all eternity… as much as Tony hate to admit it, it seems that Steve did grow on him, that's why he managed to land in the 4829th place, right beside seafood; a good start considering that Steve managed to land the first place ten months in a row ever since he came to live in the mansion.

Tony narrow his eyes, humming as he tried to choose between the funeral suit he wore the day his parents died (Surprisingly it did fit him even after all these years, even if it was on the small side; the suit only manage to highlight his best assists, which in any other date he would have been happy for). And some crazy ass clothes he found, considering of leather, metal, and more leather. So far Tony was leaning toward the funeral suit because then, it means that Tony would die in style (And be prepared for it, was a plus).

Tony let out a tired sigh, pouting as his eyes fell on the clock, which informed him he has at least two hours to prepare, but knowing Steve, he would probably show up any minute now. Steeling himself, Tony huffed and snatched his funeral suit, grumbling all the way, about scary Addams and idiot assassins.

Tony walked toward the mirror to inspect himself, tilting his head a little to the side, inspecting if something was off; only there wasn't anything odd about his attire, he looks handsome… as handsome as a walking corpse with a target on his back that is. "You look dashing, dear!" A feminine voice cooed making Tony squeak and jump, looking around the place with his heart pounding in his chest.

"Who the fuck said that?" Tony squeaked something that Tony was tired from promising himself to deny but couldn't. It was a few minutes of staying tense (waiting for death) before Tony saw it; a floaty, white shadow that was floating down from his ceiling, causing Tony to turn as white as a sheet when he realized what his eyes were seeing. "A ghost? Huh? I must be insane… no, no, I'm pretty much sane. Oh God, Steve has finally got me, he finally killed me! Oh God, I'm dead!" Tony let out a whine, trying not to start sobbing because then it meant he admit losing to Steve, which was so not fair!

"Oh, so cute! Your crying face is the cuties thing I have seen in eighty years! Not since my Stevie pouted when his hidden rabid cat couldn't kill me!" The ghost giggled as she gazed at Tony who was giving the ghost a terrified look. "Oh, and by the way, I'm Steve's mother, Serpentine Addams!" The ghost chirp happily, lowering herself and start tidying Tony's tie, causing Tony's eyes to nearly roll in the back of his head.

Nearly fainting, Tony took a deep breath as he thrust himself far away from the ghost, his scream trapped in his throat at the thought of him managing to catch the attention of another Addams; Steve's ghost mother this time. "Oh my God!" Tony shrieked, his eyes widening even more as he gazed at the ghost who was solidifying in front of him, her transparent appearance turned into that of a woman with black hair and white skin, wearing a black dress; looking at the woman now, Tony can tell from where Steve got his look from (Probably his father), for the woman looks nothing like Steve.

"Yeah, yeah, I know I rock; I make you speechless. All in all good choice with the clothes though, Steve would really love that you have chosen this suit. I heard he was planning to take you to the cemetery today in the witching hour to torture some souls; a very romantic date if you asked me." The woman grin, an insane glee shining in her eyes like she knows a secret that Tony doesn't, which made the inventor gulp in fear, his mouth suddenly as dry as the desert.

"Why… why are you here?" Tony finally dared to ask, he doesn't know why, but he feels so afraid looking at the short woman standing in front of him; hell, Tony didn't fear Wednesday or Steve when he first saw them, but this woman, this woman… she made Tony feel like he was an ant about to be crushed. Now Tony knew from where Steve got his creepiness and scariness from; that woman was clearly Satan in disguise, and Steve was the devil spawn for sure.

"Oh honey, didn't Stevie tell you? I came here to hunt your mansion for a while! After all, every mother should get to know her future son-in-law better, don't you think?" The woman asks, her smile turned dangerous as she stared down at him, which was a fate considering that the woman was five feet, but somehow she managed it, and she was absolutory scary while doing it.

"I… o-o-of c-course Ma'am!" Tony squeaked, shivering at the stare that promised him death and pain if he denies the scary woman anything; to Tony's relief, the scary smile went away and in its place return the chirping smile the ghost has when she first come to scare the living daylight out of him. "D-do you n-need me to p-prepare a room for you?" Tony stuttered, trying to stop himself from running away and jumping from the window and end this torture for once and for all.

"Oh, you are so sweet!" The woman cooed as she pinched his cheek, making Tony hide his wince at the pain he was feeling, hoping that the woman won't bruise his face badly; he doesn't want any rumor that will come when people will see his bruised cheek. "But that's OK; I will just make myself comfortable in my Stevie's room! It will be just like old times once more." The woman gave him a dreamy smile, causing Tony to shiver because the look on the woman's eyes was pure hunger. "The last time the two of us were together, we caused the Great Depression with the help of the whole Addams family!" Steve's Ma let out a sigh, happy noises leaving her as she starts floating once more, ready to leave Tony alone, finally. "I will see you soon, Anthony! Treat my son right, _or I will make sure to break every bone in your body and condiment you to eternal pain and suffering_ …" Steve's Ma's last words were said in a banshee-like shriek that nearly deafened Tony, leaving the inventor swaying as the woman disappeared.

When the woman was finally gone, Tony slide down until he was on the floor, terror taking hold of him as the realization of what the ghost said finally made sense to his poor and scared mind. "I'm going to die…" Tony choked, tilting his head to the side as he finally understood that he just let a ghost who was the cause of the Great Depression stay in his mansion with the scariest and ruthless assassin in the whole world...

_Tony fainted not a second later…_

* * *

"Ouch…" Tony murmured as he finally regains consciousness, Tony's body hurt, his head hurt, and his ass hurt, but the most important was that his back was killing him! This means he either forgets himself and slept in his lap on the chair, or he slept on the ground. But from the hard ground underneath him, he realizes that, yes, he was on the ground. "J, what happened?" Tony murmured as he sat up, yawning, and looking at what he was wearing, scrunching his nose when he realized he was wearing a funeral suit. It took a few minutes before memories slammed into Tony, making the man moan and return to lie down on the floor, groaning and moaning and cursing. "Forget it, J, I remember…" Tony whimpered, curling around himself and pouted, sniffing now and then as he tried to stop himself from throwing a tantrum.

"This is soooo stupid!" Tony whined, sitting up from his curled position on the floor and tidy himself as best as he can, grimacing as he wiped the line of drool on his face, that informed him that; yup, he was sleeping and drooling alright. Looking at the clock, Tony scrunched his nose when he saw that it was 12:00 A.M. did he miss his date with Steve or something? It was true that Steve never gave him a certain time when he asked him out for a date, but it was like the next day, right?

A knock on the door made Tony blink and stand up walking toward the door, hoping against hope that the person behind the door wasn't spider-Natasha or God forbid, doll-Bucky who made it their mission to kill him. Opening the door, Tony 'huh'-ed in cion when he saw Steve waiting for him outside the door; Steve was wearing his own matching funeral suit while holding in one hand what looked like a chocolate box in the shape of a heart (But it's wrapping was black and the ribbon was made of spider webs which made Tony's eyes widen in fear of them being poison or something) and in his other hand, he was holding a fresh bouquet of roses… the only reason for them to be fresh was that they were black… Tony can already guess the kind of night he was going to have.

" _Cara Mia_ , you look so dashing in this suit, so amazing!" Steve sighed, a dreamy look on his face as he took Tony in; Tony on the other hand tried to ignore the hearts that were throbbing in Steve's eyes, which was kinda freaky if you asked Tony, but what can he do? Tony was a magnet for trouble since he was a kid, catching the attention of the Addams family was one of the far possibilities, but it was possible with his crazy life.

"Thanks… you too…" Tony tried to smile, hoping that he wasn't grimacing, which he knows was a failing battle, especially with the fight or flight instincts were warring inside Tony like it was nothing. "Thank you for the roses and chocolate?" Tony tried not to make his words sound like a question and failing dramatically at that; just his luck…

Steve, on the other hand, didn't pay it too much attention, beaming happily like a puppy who was told he was good; which was a mental image that Tony never wanted Steve to be associated with, especially when the man is a scary motherfucker who won't hesitate to kill. "I'm happy that you liked them; I spent days thinking about what you will love; Ms. Potts was so helpful when she told me that flower and chocolate is the way to go!" Steve said happily, which made Tony pale at the realization that Steve dared to ask Pepper about dating 101; oh shit! Pepper was probably waiting for Steve to come and pick her up, only to realize that he was never coming and that he will take Tony on the date that she was no doubt excited about.

"OK… you didn't tell her that you are taking me on a date, right?" Tony asked, fearing that his life was cut short fifty years early; if Pepper knew… Steve shook his head a no, which made Tony give a sigh of relief. OK, good, he can live a few more months without being targeted by Pepper's high heels. "OK, good, let's go." Tony sighed tiredly, preparing himself for the most terrifying night of his life, the insane grin that took over Steve's face, confirmed Tony's thoughts…

_He was going to die…_

* * *

"Umm Steve, why are we in the cemetery?" Tony asks as he followed Steve, blinking his eyes at the rows and rows of headstones he was forced to pass in the darkness of the night. The cemetery was really scary right now, especially with the crows and owls making it their mission to scare the crap out of Tony, who was trying hard not to latch into Steve and scream bloody murder; even after getting used to the Addams scary way of life, walking in the cemetery at night was something that Tony never dared to cross, especially after his parents died, because he was so sure that the two of them raised from the ground like a zombie and until this day no one believed him when he tells them that his parents run away from their burial place.

So far the two of them had a fairly normal date; a good one even. Steve had taken Tony to a fancy restaurant that seemed to be open at night and was hard to find; the shock was when Steve told Tony that the restaurant was owned by the Addams family for generations and that every person he was seeing was an Addams from the branch family or someone associated with them. Something that nearly caused Tony to have a heart attack when he realized that he was surrounded by Addams from all sides. On another note, the food turned out to be amazing, and the serves were good, the place would have got five stars… if the waiters and waitresses weren't cut off hands that run so fast that Tony nearly fainted once he saw them.

After that Steve was surprisingly a gentleman and took him in a stroll around the streets of New York; surprisingly they didn't get robbed because of the suits they wore, and everyone seemed to give them a wide birth which informed Tony that Steve was probably known in this neck of the wood if the insane grin was anything to go by. Surprisingly, their stroll was filled with talking and debating; Tony learned that Steve does like art and drawing which was sweet… (Until Steve sighed and told him about the paintings he did with his enemy's blood) all in all, it went better than Tony ever dared to imagine and hope for, which was something.

What nearly made Tony scramble out and run for it, was when he saw that Steve had taken him to the cemetery, which was a no-no zoon that Tony never entered since that terrifying night fourteen years ago when he nearly died on the spot when he witnessed what should have not happened. "Steve, let's go back home… please!" Tony squeaked and latched tightly into Steve's arm when a crow flew past him and gave a deafening in his ear.

"We will darling; _as soon as we find the soul we are going to torture and send him to hell to gain eternal suffering_! Then of course we are going home!" Steve chirp happily, humming a scary-ass tone under his breath; his arm snaked around Tony and drag him to the place he wants him in, which turned out to be a lone grave far away from the others. The only thing that marked the grave as something special was the cracked headstone and the crows that were circling it, causing Tony to gulp as they came near the portal to his dismay.

_Tony really hates his life…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think?
> 
> A little on the short side I know, but all of my stories will be like this until after New Year.
> 
> Stay tuned for the next part of the date!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Warning/: This chapter contains cursing, darkness, horror elements, creepiness, torture (Mentioned); Steve is so in love, and finally the second part of the date is here! And who knows what! All reviews are appreciated.

Serpentine hummed a creepy tone under her breath as she floats around the mansion, giggling and humming in appreciation as she took in Steve's way of decorating the place. The mansion in question looks like an abandoned and a haunted ground, striking fear, and terror in the heart of those who dared to enter it without permission; Serpentine couldn't be prouder with how her baby managed his life! Serpentine let out a squeal in delight when she saw possessed dolls running and crawling around the place; Serpentine decided to follow them and amuse herself by slaughtering the defenseless things until her son return and tell her all about his date and the souls he tortured with Tony.

Singing creepy songs as Serpentine passed the halls looking for her new victim; Serpentine stopped in her place when she noticed a doll like no other in this mansion, a cursed doll. The doll in question looked like little Bucky Barnes, with the Shield and all, sitting on the floor with a dejected aura around him, sadness dripping from him like waves… and oh, my! Was that the cutest sight ever?! "Hello there, Bucky-bear!" Serpentine called out as she floats toward the doll, grinning when her suspicion was confirmed when the doll raised his head and let out delighted noises when he spotted her floating around.

Her precious son seemed to have been in a heated argument with Bucky, an argument the brunette didn't survive unscathed by the look of it. The doll jump from his sitting position, waving his hands around and mimicking actions, jumping around the place and letting out angry little squeaks, all the while Serpentine hummed and nodded her head, trying to stiffen her laughter at the sad beep Bucky let out at the end of his explanation.

"I see; so basically Stevie turned you and some of your friends into defenseless creatures because you refused the idea of Steve courting Tony, right?" Serpentine stated, causing Bucky to let out a sad beep and nod his cotton stuffed head, the action made Serpentine coo, almost stabbing Bucky from how cute he was in this form, but she resigned herself, she can't stab anyone/thing now, not when a new interesting mission showed up. "OK, I will help you this time, just this once, only if you told me about Tony a little bit more." Serpentine stated, getting more raging squeaks from Bucky; Serpentine couldn't help but give a smug smile at the angry Bucky let out at the mentioned Tony's name, this was going to be interesting.

It took a few more seconds of Bucky squeaking and squealing in rage before he seemed to deflate, nodding his head in the end as he let out a few grumbling noises. Bucky huffed as he made a motion for her to follow him, making Serpentine grin as she floats behind Bucky-doll, 'Oh'-ing and 'Ah'-ing as they reached a part of the mansion that was covered in spider webs so thick and strong that it was able to hold tables and furniture suspended in the air.

Bucky stopped when he reached the edge of the webs, not going in for the fear of being stuck in the webs. Bucky-doll let out a few squeaks and squeals, which were answered not a few moments later with chirps and whistles and the sounds of skittering following the chirps. Serpentine raised her eyebrow when she noticed the shoe-size (Red?) black widow, making its way toward them.

"Is that everyone or is there someone else?" Serpentine asked after she listened to the doll and the spider squeaked and hissed at each other, both of them complaining about Tony being able to disappear without them even being able to kill him. The sentiment was cute as hell, Tony most be popular and well-loved if all of his friends wanted to kill him and get rid of him, no wonder why Steve fell for him; unfortunately, Serpentine didn't have enough time to stand still as this reunion continued, she wants to return Bucky to his former glory so that she can plan her next world's crises. I mean Steve wasn't called the best strategic mind in the twenty century out of thin air, was he?

Bucky-doll and the little spider looked at each other before letting out a shudder of disgust, an action that made Serpentine's curiosity increased. It took a few hesitated seconds before Bucky-doll and the spider walked toward their next distention, both of them looking like the two of them wanted to be anywhere but the place they are heading to.

Reaching what looked like a normal door, Serpentine tried to not scrunch her nose at the smell, she could only thank her stars that she was dead; she doesn't want to know what the smell is like to a living person. From the coughing and hacking coming from Bucky-doll and the spider, she has an idea how bad it was, and that was… Awesome! She was so going to cook her rat poison stew for Stevie as a well-done present!

Bucky-doll and the red spider squeaked and hissed at each other, both of them trying to force the other to go and open the door, the action caused Serpentine to roll her eyes; if her Stevie was here, he would have already brought his knife into play, which will convince anyone to say yes. She wondered if that was the reason Steve chose Tony, but that was a question for another time.

When it seemed like the fight between Bucky-doll and the spider won't end, Serpentine sighed and roll her eyes, going to the door and knocking it down, which got her a moan from inside the bathroom, and more choking and hacking coming from Bucky and the spider when the aroma of disgust, swamp, and misery was released… Ah, it reminds her of her youth!

"Oh…" Serpentine let out when a… she really doesn't really know how to describe the goo that came out of the bathroom… swamp monster (Crawled? Slide?) Letting out moans and groans as he continued his way, ignoring how the red spider passed out (Legs up) and how Bucky's fabric face turned purple with him holding his breath desperately. "OK… I can work with that." Serpentine shrugged, chanting a few spells she knew will reverse whatever her boy did to his friends.

The screams of pain from the three, made Serpentine give a delightful sigh, enjoying the screams, and moans, and thrashes, as bones got broken and skin got stretched to the limit. It took a few more minutes before three humans stood in front of her, the helpless little creatures disappeared from her sight, which made Serpentine huff, missing her chance to at least stab one and call it a win.

"I am back! I'm back! Oh thank God, I am back!" The swamp/slime/goo monster cried, raising his hands and falling to the ground crying in relief. "No more living in the bathrooms! No more staying in this cursed mansion! No more chasing after that crazy Addams' affection! I'm done, you hear me? I'm done!" The monster shrieked as he stood on his shaky legs, only to start running while screaming 'I'm done!', it was a few minutes later before Serpentine felt him leaving the mansion's ground.

"OK… that was interesting!" Serpentine grins darkly, wondering what kind of torture Steve made his friends go through; the ghost couldn't be prouder than she already was, her baby was making his mark on the world, in the biggest way possible! She wonders what his kids are going to be like, and hope desperately they won't be blessed with that awful blond hair and sparkly blue eyes like their father (She still blame Joseph Rogers for her son's look, but he paid for it dearly… with his life) even when her baby grow up to be a beautiful kind of murderous ghost that represent the Winter season.

Bucky gazed at her in a daze, looking to pale to be healthy, causing Serpentine to smile happily at that look; Bucky would have been a nice addition to the Addams family, not only because he was one of the normal who accepted their ways of life, but because he really loved her son, too bad her boy was in love with another who tolerate him at best.

_This was going to be interesting…_

* * *

"Steve, please, can we leave?" Tony shivered as he gazed at the grave in front of him; he can already feel that something really bad was going to happen. Something that will make Tony scream bloody murder and run out of the cemetery, something that's worse than seeing his parents becoming zombies. Just the thought of him having to face what had faced in his teen was enough to make Tony turn around, already planning on running away, only to be stopped by Steve who held him back from hightailing it.

"Soon, my love, soon…" Steve purred into his ear, letting out a delightful noise when they reached the grave, making Tony gulp, already knowing what they were going to face. (Zombies, ghosts, rotten corpses) "Soon, we shall take revenge on those who wronged you, starting with him." The look on Steve's face nearly made Tony faint; it was so scary that Tony thought of himself as an idiot for doubting that Steve was the scariest assassin out there.

Turning to the grave of the poor idiot who angered Steve, Tony nearly flinched when he read the name on the headstone… Oh my God… No, no; just no! Why the fuck are they standing near Stane's grave? Wasn't that bastard ash right now? Tony was sure he paid for Stane to be turned into ashes and be dumped into a pig's pen! "Oh, no, nope, nada, yadda, I'm outta here, sorry, but nope!" Tony stated, slipping out of Steve's arms as he tried to make a run for it, only to let out a squeak when Steve pulled him back by his jacket suit and throw him over his left shoulder like a sack of potatoes, the metal arm holding him tightly was the only reason Tony didn't thrash and was content with holding his breath in fear… Tony knew that this date was a bad idea! He knew he will die on this day!

" _Cara Mia_! Do not worry, I will be the one who will do all the torture, you just enjoy the show." Steve purred the smugness was dripping from Steve in waves, making Tony gulp and send a quick prayer to God, asking Him for mercy. "We are here!" Steve chirped happily, dumping Tony in what looked like a plush pillow that Tony was sure wasn't there a second ago.

"Steve…" Tony tried to say in a warning tone when Steve sat in front of him, on the opposite side of the grave; Tony's hope of being able to dash out of here was ruined when Steve send him that dangerous grin promising something horrible was going to happen. "You don't have to do this, please!" Tony hates pleading for anything, but if it will get him out of the cemetery; Tony will marry Rogers, right here right now!

"Do not worry, love, we shall enjoy every scream of pain tonight, we shall bath in our enemy's blood as we rip his heart out!" Steve grinned, being too cheerful for someone who was going to be Satan and torture some poor souls on this fine evening. Tony couldn't help but pity Stane, even with the man being a dick, no one deserves to be a target of the Addams family.

It was only a few seconds later before Steve starts chanting, making the hair on Tony's body stand on its ends, he can already predict what was going to happen, and he prayed that nothing bad was going to happen to his poor soul. _"Who woke me up?"_ Snarled a familiar voice making Tony flinch, an action that Steve noticed too well, for he turned to Stane and gave him a look; if Stane was alive he would have been dead all over again.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God!" Tony couldn't help but chant under his breath, he was one second away from fainting; this was bad, so, so bad, nightmares bad, worse than his parents turning to zombies bad! Tony wondered if he can turn around and run away, but as luck will have it, Steve will probably catch him even before Tony shift a muscle.

"Mr. Stane, so nice of you to join us… let the torture begin!" Steve chirped happily, not even giving Stane the benefit of a long villainous monologue that Steve seemed to prefer when dealing with unpleasant garbage; Steve just gave a sharp smile that has razor-sharp teeth in it (Since when did Steve have any fangs?) and raise what looked like a knife with rusted blood.

Stane's screams made Tony pale, nausea taking over him as he tried to look away from the gruesome sight in front of him; Tony made a mistake when he ate dinner tonight. It wasn't until what looked like a ghostly bloody arm fell into Tony's lap that Tony finally lost it, his head tilting back as sweet darkness finally embrace him…

_This was the worse day ever…_

* * *

Waking up, Tony grunt and snuggle into the warmth that was surrounding him, hoping against hope that this nightmare was finally over and that he was actually home sleeping. Letting out a sigh, Tony huffed a little, wondering if this crazy dream of meeting an Addams was just that, a crazy dream; a crazy dream that Rhodey and him will laugh over with Pepper and Happy as they gathered on their monthly video calls.

Tony let out a content hum when the warmth held into him a little bit tightly… which made Tony let out a shriek as he pushed himself away from the source of the warmth that was enveloping him not a few seconds ago, keeping the chills away. "Good morning, _Cara Mia_!" A voice from his nightmare purred not that far away, causing Tony to freeze in his place, feeling like a small mouse caught in the talons of a hawk.

"No!" Tony shrieked denial and pain echoing in his voice, the thought of that nightmare being real caused Tony to give a pained sob, his hope of running away lying in ruins. "Why, God? Why? What did I do to deserve this?" Tony whined, gazing at the still dark sky, refusing to turn to Steve and see how innocent and happy he was looking while Tony was weeping and losing his mind not a few feet away.

"Aw, don't be like that, love!" Steve cooed, causing Tony to growl and turn to the man, planning on giving Steve a few hits on the head, maybe that will give Steve his mind back; Tony wondered how Rogers survived the forties with that kind of attitude, didn't they use to burn witches alive in those times?

"You!" Tony hissed as he stood up, trying to tower over Steve, but instead of that, he felt like prey in the presence of a predator. "It's all because of you!" Tony snapped huffing and buffing as he tried to calm himself, lest he gains Steve's wrath and condiment himself into turning to a golden fish. "I don't know what you think is an appropriate date, but torturing someone, even if he was a dick who deserves it is a NO!" Tony huffed trying not to sway on his feet as he remembered the gruesome sight of Stane getting it from Rogers, which nearly made him faint again. "I don't know what you think I am, I may be a superhero, but I'm not a fucking Addams! I don't do the shit you do, I don't enjoy dancing in graves and torturing souls, I don't enjoy people suffering and being in pain; I don't care what you think about me, but I'm not an Addams, I'm a normal human being!" Tony growled, his energy leaving him, causing him to fall to the ground letting out a sob; God why does karma hate him so much?

Steve was silent as he took Tony in, almost making Tony shiver and run away, unfortunately, his legs refused to move; a few moments later Steve let out a sigh and stood up, walking toward Tony and helping him stand on his shaky legs. "I'm sorry, _Cara Mia_." Steve stated, turning Tony to face him even when the genius wanted to look away, but at least it was the first time that Steve apologizes to him… sincerely. "I just thought that you will be more acceptant, Bucky was." Steve tried to explain, getting an eye roll from Tony who let out a groan at the admission; of course, Bucky was!

"Yeah, well, I'm not Bucky, I don't know how you did it in the dark ages, but things are different now." Tony stated, pulling his hands away from Steve. "With how crazy you are, I wonder how the serum worked with you being messed up in the head." Tony muttered to himself, testing how his legs were able to hold him as he starts walking trying to find a way out.

"Oh, I only signed up, because Dr. Erskine promised me there is a chance I will die!" Steve chirped happily as he runs after Tony, his words causing Tony to stumble on his feet and turn to stare at Rogers with disbelieving eyes. "I wanted to witness the glory of death, pain, and suffering that was the war; so I tried several times to enlist, only for them to kick me out after knowing I was an Addams. Dr. Erskine was nice though, he offered me a chance for suffering and dying in a dangerous experiment as payback for being a lab rat; everyone was surprised when the serum worked, even with being an Addams." Steve pouted when he said the word 'worked' like he was planning on suffering and dying from the start only to be denied that sweet pain.

Tony being a partly sane, partly mad genius, and many parts terrified, kept his mouth shut, wondering if all the people in the forties were insane for choosing Addams as a lab rat… a masochist lab rat. "I see… a piece of advice for future events. Never EVER mention this story to anyone, it's enough that you ruined my childhood, I don't need you to ruin the childhood of millions of kids." Maybe Tony shouldn't have said that, because Steve looked like he just won the lottery. "If you ever do that (ruining kids' dreams) I will leave you and the Avengers forever." Tony threat, which caused Steve's face to fall… if condemning his life to hell so that he will save millions of innocent kids? Tony will do it, even if it meant he will hate himself forever.

They walked for a few more minutes, with Tony thinking about upgrading his armor to withstand the Addams' creepiness, and Steve… well, Steve was probably thinking about creepy stuff and the souls he will torture next. "If I… if I stopped doing the torture in front of you and did it behind you without you witnessing it, will you allow me to court you?" Tony blinked and turned around to gaze at Steve who was giving him a hopeful look.

Now, this was the best chance for Tony to say no, and run away to the hills, hoping that Rogers won't catch him. but even Tony knows that this is the best deal he can get out of Steve because an Addams is a magnet for trouble and horror, they can't just tone their urges down like any sane person… they get more creepy if they did (Tony still remember that awful sight of Steve when he tried to be normal) maybe if Tony played his cards right, he will be able to save people who don't deserve to be Steve's next victim.

"You won't torture anyone in front of me?" Steve nods his head at Tony's question, his eyes serious as he gazed at him. "You won't kill, burn, bewitch, mental torture, curse, stab, hit, and terrify innocent people in front of me?" Tony pressed, causing Steve to press his lips tightly before he nodded his head in acceptance. "You won't hurt my family, friends, and the Avengers or curse them, even when they act out?" Tony raised his eyebrow when Steve looked like he swallowed a bitter lemon at this request; a few moments later Steve ended up sighing and nodding his head. "You will do all the major creepiness you Addams do and I can't handle behind my back, or where I can never see or witness by a chance?" Steve nodded his head happily before pausing looking at Tony with a look like with a frown like he was played. "Look, you can stab, kill, sacrifice, and do whatever an Addams do, but not in front of me. Creepy dolls? I can handle, ghost around the mansion? Fine. But never ever do something in front of me or it's over." Tony tried to ignore the star-struck look Steve send his way, walking faster trying to ignore the man behind him.

"Will you go out with me on a date then? No torture involved this time! I promise! You can be the one who plans the date and I won't say no to any part of it!" Steve said, his words causing Tony to stop in his place, thinking and rethinking about Rogers's offers. In the end Tony shrugged his shoulder, already knowing he was doomed from the start, at least then there was no torture involved in any future date…

_He was so going to regret this…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think?
> 
> Oh how cute! Steve and Tony are finally working through things!
> 
> And from a scale of 1 to 10 which Addams do you think is the creepiest in this fic?

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think?
> 
> A crazy murderously in love Steve!
> 
> And a little shit Tony who refuses to bow while being the target of everyone!
> 
> Oh, this is going to be glorious!
> 
> And as always I am sorry, I couldn't really help it!
> 
> I love the Addams family, especially the movies.
> 
> I decided to write a fic inspired by them after seeing the newest Addams family movie!
> 
> Read and Review
> 
> And tell me what you think…
> 
> Nazaki-Sama


End file.
